Bring Me To Life
by Starsabove0oru
Summary: Crossover w FFVII. Shikon no kakera have crossed over into the world of Final Fantasy & Naraku has Materia. Avanlanche headed to Inuyasha's time to bring the Materia back, but Naraku ends up opposing them as well. Time to join forces!
1. The Adventure Begins

* * *

_**CHAPTER ONE:**_

* * *

Kagome jumped down the well that led to the Feudal Era. She had stayed back at home for a week for Souta's eleventh birthday. Inuyasha had left two days before. She started to climb up the well. 

"Oh man! This well is too big." Kagome frowned as she reached the top. "Where's that Inuyasha when you need him?" Sure enough he was sitting under the Goshinboku. She started to run over to him. "Inuyasha!!"

But wait…someone was sitting next to him. It was…Kikyo. "Nani?" Kagome stopped running. "Inuyasha…" Inuyasha turned to her in surprise.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha started. Kikyo simply got up and left. "Kikyo! Wait!! Please…" Kagome's eyes filled with tears.

"What did she want?" Kagome looked at the ground.

"I…" Inuyasha started. "Look, Kagome. She just wanted…"

"Just forget it." Kagome sat down on the ground. Inuyasha hesitantly sat next to her. "Don't…just go away, Inuyasha."

"Demo…" Inuyasha looked surprised.

"You're the last person I want to see right now!" Kagome screamed, more tears running down her cheeks. "You make me sick!"

Inuyasha got up sadly and ran away. "I hate him." Kagome said, still crying. "And that wench Kikyo. Kami-sama, why is this happening?"

_It's like he doesn't even care. He didn't even apologize! Why can't he just choose one of us!_ Kagome looked up suddenly. _That's it! I'll make him choose. I can't suffer like this anymore._ Kagome got up and slowly walked to Grandma Kaede's village. Kirara jumped into her arms, already waiting for her.

"Kagome-chan!" Sango grabbed her hands. "You okay?" She studied Kagome's tearstained face. "INUYASHA!!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. Miroku and Shippo came running.

"Kagomeeeeeee!!" Shippo jumped into her arms. "I missed you!"

"So did I." Kagome cuddled both Shippo and Kirara.

"Ah, welcome back Kagome." Miroku smiled. "Did your brother enjoy his birthday?" Inuyasha chose this moment to make his appearance.

"Yeah." Kagome said, glad that _some_ males were thoughtful. "Inuyasha, we need to talk." Everyone looked at her in amazement. The words she had said were casual, but the icy tone she used frightened everyone.

Sango snorted. "So Kikyo decided to pay you a visit _**again**_, Inuyasha?" She said coldly. Kagome set Shippo and Kirara on the ground and exited the hut. Inuyasha reluctantly followed. "I just hope Kagome doesn't make any decisions she'll regret later."

Kagome and Inuyasha walked all the way back to the Goshinboku. They sat down next to each other in silence, until Kagome began speaking. "Inuyasha, I'm tired of this. I know you said you have to protect Kikyo. I understand. But I can't suffer any longer. I must know. Who do you love more? Is it Kikyo or me?"

Inuyasha didn't say a word. "Ka…Kagome… I..." He shook his head. "I can't just choose now!"

"So you're still uncertain?" Kagome asked icily. "You won't hesitate to say you _**have**_ to protect Kikyo." Inuyasha grew angry at her tone.

"Look Kagome." Inuyasha started, but then Kagome stood up. "Huh? What are you doing?"

"Until you can decide I'm staying in my own time." Kagome said simply and walked to the well. "Don't you dare come here unless you've made your choice." She leapt down the well without another thought.

_I won't be all that surprised if he chooses Kikyo. After all, she's only a rotting corpse who just happened to try and take him to hell. And give our shikon no kakera to Naraku. And hurt me in the process._ Kagome grew angrier and angrier. _Why can't he just choose? I HATE HIM!!!_

Kagome was in her own time. She didn't want to see her family right now. She hurried as fast as possible away from all that. From the well, the shrine, that stupid tree, her house, her family. And of course that baka Inuyasha!

Kagome stopped running, once she realized she was in unfamiliar territory. She was in a park with a fountain in the middle. She found a nearby bench, sat down, put her backpack next to her, and closed her eyes. "Help me!!" A little girl's voice cried out. Kagome opened her eyes and looked around.

"Help me!!" Kagome could see the little girl now. She was a small, dark-haired girl wearing pink. The little girl ran past Kagome.

"Wait!" Kagome called out, running after the little girl. The little girl stopped and turned around. "Are you okay?"

"I'm running from a monster." The little girl whispered, looking around her. "You might not believe me, but where I come from there's lots of them. Cause they got too much Mako energy in them."

"Mako energy?" Kagome frowned. "Where do you live?"

"Midgar." The little girl answered. "I'm Marlene. I think I can trust you."

"Why?" Kagome smiled. "Oh. My name is Kagome."

"You remind me of Aeris." Marlene smiled back. "Do you know what an Ancient is? Oh yeah. Daddy said they're also called 'Cetra'. "

"Never heard of an Ancient." Kagome shook her head. "Where's this monster?"

"I dunno. I was running around in Tifa's bar. Daddy warned me that the monster had…shikon no kakera now." Marlene said quickly. "And now they're even stronger and-"

"You know what shikon no kakera are?" Kagome demanded. Just who was this girl? And who was her father-who knew about the shikon no kakera?

"Not really. Daddy said they're small but together they make a huge, shiny ball and it sounds so cool. But I've never seen one before." Marlene frowned. Without thinking, Kagome took her shikon no kakera out of her backpack and showed it to the small girl. Marlene backed away, eyes widened. "How do I know you're not a monster?"

"She's not." A male's voice said from behind them. Kagome whirled around. He was a gorgeous guy with spiky, blonde hair and intriguing, blue eyes. He wore a dark blue, tight fitting, sleeveless T-shirt and even tighter, black pants. She looked at his sharp sword. Kind of threatening, in a I-can-take-your-head-off-in-one-swing kind of way.

"Cloud!" Marlene ran to the blonde. "Are you sure?" She looked up at him in wonder.

"If your father knew you were here, he'd have a fit... And no, she's not a monster." Cloud rolled his eyes and picked Marlene up. "How did you get them?" He studied the confused female in front of him. She had a mysterious aura, almost like Aeris, but slightly different. She had long, black hair down to her waist and amber orbs. She was wearing odd clothes with a green bow on her white shirt and a short green skirt.

Kagome backed away. "I'm not telling _you _anything!" _How did they know about the shikon no tama? It doesn't make any sense. They're from my time… Or are they? I've never heard of this "Midgar"._

"Then just give those to me." Cloud pointed to the jar in Kagome's hand. "You obviously don't understand what you got yourself into."

Kagome narrowed her eyes in anger. "Yeah right! And you do? You don't know the half of it! I bet you never met Naraku!" _Oops…Baka. Baka. Baka. I should not have said that…_

Cloud's eyes widened. Then they looked at her, uninterested. "I doubt _you_ could meet Naraku and live." Kagome grit her teeth in anger.

"Ugh! You jerk!" Kagome put the jar in her backpack and turned around. She started to walk away, when she felt something pull her. "Oi! Let go!" Cloud had one hand on her backpack.

"I told you, give me those kakera." Cloud hissed. Kagome squirmed and squirmed, but he was too strong. He shoved her to the ground, leaving the backpack in his hands. He took the shikon no kakera out. "It's for your own good."

"IIE!!!" Kagome cried out. She couldn't lose them! The jar started to glow fiercely and Cloud let go of it, as if it burned him. The jar levitated in the air and Kagome snatched it. "Ha!" She stuck her tongue out at Cloud.

"She _is_ like Aeris!" Marlene's eyes widened. "Are you _sure_ you don't know what an Ancient is?"

"Gomen ne." Kagome shook her head. "I've never heard of an Ancient." Cloud glared at her. "Look. Why don't we got to my house and talk?"

"Why?" Cloud snapped.

"Because you know about Naraku. And I know about Naraku." Kagome shrugged. "I have reason to, but I don't know _your_ story."

"You have reason to? Yeah right." Cloud spat out. Kagome shrugged and began to walk back to her house. Marlene waved goodbye.

"Kagome!" Kagome's mom ran to her and hugged her. "Inuyasha just came by to see if you were here. He said to tell you that Sango said 'Hentai'." Kagome's eyes went wide and she practically flew to the well and dove in it.

Meanwhile, Inuyasha was sulking by the Goshinboku. "You make me sick!" Kagome's words ran through his head over and over. He hated to see Kagome cry. But for once, he really didn't do anything wrong. Kikyo came to talk about Naraku.

"Inuyasha. I bring news." Kikyo had come while Inuyasha was waiting for Kagome to come out of the well. "Naraku has a new power. He is able to travel to different worlds. Not time-worlds. He traveled to a city called 'Midgar' and stole something called 'Materia' which is supposed to be the knowledge of the 'Ancients' or 'Cetra'. In Midgar, a company called 'Shinra' sent a group called 'Avalanche' to fight Naraku and retrieve the stolen Materia." Kikyo finished.

"What's this 'Materia'?" Inuyasha frowned.

"I suppose it's some kind of old magic." Kikyo closed her eyes. "And he is able to create more shikon no kakera and give it to monsters from this Midgar and bring them here."

"Youkai?" Inuyasha asked.

"Iie. Some kind of mutated…thing." Kikyo finished. "I don't know much. But I think this 'Avalanche' might try and get the shikon no kakera that Naraku doesn't have."

In other words, Kagome was in danger. Inuyasha realized this and at that same time he heard "Inuyasha!!!". He turned and saw Kagome. _Oh no! Kagome, it's not what you think…_

_She didn't give me a chance to explain._ Inuyasha frowned. He looked at the sky. _And now everyone's mad at me. But I didn't do anything wrong!_

_I'm sick and tired of him!_ Sango was walking towards the Goshinboku so she could give Inuyasha a piece of her mind. _Inuyasha no baka! Baka! Baka!_

Kirara growled suddenly. Sango whirled around, thanking Kami-sama that she brought her Hiraikotsu. "What do you want?"

"I come in peace." Kagura bowed her head. "And to prove it, you can keep him." Kagura motioned and a boy in tajiya clothing came into view.

"Kohaku!" Sango's eyes widened. "You two stay here." Sango hurriedly ran to Inuyasha. "Go tell Kagome I said 'Hentai'. She'll come back." Inuyasha reluctantly obeyed. It was their secret message for: Hurry back, Kagome!

* * *

**That's it for now! Hope ya liked it! I'm watching The Polar Express right now. It's pretty cool so far. **


	2. Confusion

_CHAPTER TWO:_

_CONFUSION_

Dislcaimer: I don't own Inu.

Pairings: Cloud/Kagome, Tifa/Sesshomaru, Vincent/Sango & Yuffie/Miroku.

So now Kagome was back in the Feudal Era once again. She ran as fast as she could and ran right into Kagura. "Ah!" Kagome squealed. "Na-nani?!?"

"Kagome, she needs your help." Sango ran to Kagome. "She brought Kohaku to me. But in return we have to help her." Kohaku stood behind Sango, not saying a word. Kirara jumped on his head and meowed.

"Are?" Kagome cocked her head. "Where's minna?"

"Inuyasha left to get Miroku and Shippo." Sango put her arm around Kohaku's shoulders.

"Yoroshii." Kagome nodded. "How can I help you?"

"Naraku has my heart. If he destroys it, I die." Kagura said bitterly. "I want you to use your miko powers to…"

"Prevent him from killing you?" Kagome frowned. "I'm not sure I'm strong enough."

"You can do it, Kagome-chan!" Sango said encouragingly.

"Hai, but I don't know how to." Kagome sighed. "I mean, I guess I could try and…" I really have no idea! I want to help Kagura… How?

"I understand." Kagura looked at the ground disappointed. "It's impossible." Kagome looked at her surprised.

"Iie! I'll find a way! I promise you that!" Kagome said fiercely. _If a shikon no kakera can keep Kohaku alive maybe it'll do the same for Kagura. Kagura, don't betray me! _"I'll give you a shikon no kakera."

"If Naraku…" Kagura started. "He screws everything up! And now with his new power…" Kirara growled and changed into her larger form.

"Are?" Sango looked at Kagura. Kagura explained everything about how Naraku stole the Materia and how Shinra sent Avalanche to get it back. Then Kagome told them about Cloud and Marlene.

Sesshomaru walked along the path while Rin and Jaken trailed behind. "Rin runs by flower! Rin runs by trees! Rin runs past big big bees!" Rin skipped around.

"Urusai, ningen!" Jaken snapped. He hit her in the head with his Staff of Heads. Rin angrily kicked him in the shin.

"Meanie!" Rin stomped ahead crossly. Sesshomaru almost smiled, amused. Jaken was now walking with a limp and it was a funny sight. "Jaken-sama is too mean! Rin going to sing! And Rin going to sing LOUD!"

"Sesshomaru-sama…make her stop." Jaken whimpered. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes, annoyed. "Never mind, Sesshomaru-sama. I'm just delirious."

"Rin runs by flowers! Rin runs by trees! Rin runs past big big bees!" Rin sang even louder. She turned around and stuck her tongue out at Jaken.

Sesshomaru stopped walking. Something was coming. "Rin." He said warningly. Rin ran right to him and latched herself onto his leg. _What is it? It's not ningen or youkai. Something powerful is coming. And he reeks of blood._

A tall silver-haired human looking thing stopped in front of Jaken. He wore all black. He eyes bored into Sesshomaru's. "You would make a good opponent."

Rin gasped and backed away. Something was wrong with her head. It hurt badly. And she could feel something scary in her heart. "Se…Sephiroth!!" She screamed, then covered her mouth.

The silver-haired being glared at her. "Who are you, that you know my name?" Rin shook her head and backed away some more. Sephiroth came closer to her. Sesshomaru growled and stepped in between them. He drew Toukijin.

"Jaken." Sesshomaru said icily. "Take her far away."

"Ah-un!!" Rin called out and the two-headed dragon flew towards her. She jumped on, followed by Jaken. They flew away out of sight.

Sephiroth drew his sword and lunged at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru dodged it and slashed Sephiroth across the cheek with his poisoned claw. Sephiroth glared menacingly at him and slashed at Sesshomaru over and over. Sesshomaru dodged them all then punched him in the head.

"Baka. You hope to defeat this Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru shook his head. Sephiroth rapidly slashed Sesshomaru across the chest, breaking his armor.

Inuyasha ran back to the village hurriedly. Something was wrong. He could smell something coming. _It wasn't a youkai or ningen. It reeked of blood. What is it? Who is it? And…why does it seem so powerful…_

"Houshi!!!" Inuyasha called out. Miroku and Shippo came running. "Come on! Something's going on!" As if to prove him right, a black blur sped past all of them.

"NANI?!?" Shippo wailed and jumped onto Miroku. "What was that?"

"I don't know." Inuyasha frowned. Then he sniffed the air. A ningen girl was coming. With some kind of animal. A short black-haired girl came into view. She was with an animal with fiery red fur.

"Yuffie. Be careful." The animal with red fur said quietly.

"Red, They're not a threat." The girl called Yuffie rolled her eyes. "Did you just see a black blur run by here?"

"None of your business!" Inuyasha snapped.

"Who was it?" Miroku demanded.

"So you did see it." Yuffie said triumphantly. "That was Sephiroth. He's the last Ancient alive, since he killed Aeris."

"Ancient?" Inuyasha's jaw dropped. "The Cetra?"

"Yeah." Yuffie narrowed her eyes. "How do you know? Are you working for Naraku?"

"Feh." Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "We fight against him baka."

"Yeah right." Yuffie scowled. "Do you honestly expect me to believe-" A blonde haired man and a small dark-haired girl ran to them. "Cloud! Marlene!"

"These three know about Naraku." The red animal frowned.

"Just like Kagome!" Marlene said excitedly. Inuyasha's eyes widened.

"How do you know Kagome-sama?" Miroku frowned.

"I met her in the park." Marlene said.

"Park?" Inuyasha repeated confused. Then he remembered. "You were in Kagome's time? How?"

"Kagome's time? What time is that?" Marlene cocked her head.

"You just traveled 500 years in the past." Miroku explained.

Kagome finished her story. "I see." Kagura frowned. "So this Cloud must be a part of Avalanche. It fits the story." Kirara began running in the direction of the village. Kagome, Sango, Kagura, and Kohaku ran after her.

"Kirara!" Sango called out. They reached the village and saw Inuyasha, Miroku, and Shippo standing by some unfamiliar people.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha called out. "Stay back!"

"Kagome!" Marlene waved at Kagome.

"Nani?" Kagome ran to Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, how did they get here? I saw her in my own time."

A girl with black hair put her hands up. "How about we have some introductions, ok? I'm Yuffie. This is Red XIII. This is Cloud and this is Marlene. We're after Sephiroth and Naraku. How about we work together?"

"I'm Kagome. This is Inuyasha. This is Miroku. This is Shippo. This is Sango. This is Kagura. This is Kohaku. And this is Kirara." Kagome finished. "And maybe we should work together."

"We're a big group now." Marlene said excitedly.

"So I'm guessing you're Avalanche." Sango looked at Cloud.

"What is she doing here? She's on Naraku's side!" Inuyasha spat out.

"Osuwari!" Kagome shouted. "Alright. Now I have to help her." _Maybe that "Aeris" can help me_. "Uh…do any of you know where…Aeris is?"

Yuffie's mouth dropped open. Cloud looked at the ground furiously. "Definitely a subject you want to avoid. Sephiroth killed Aeris." Red XIII shook his head. "But why would you need her help?"

"Marlene said I reminded her of Aeris. I figured our powers would be similar as well. I thought she could help me help Kagura." Kagome sighed. Inuyasha angrily tried to get up. "Osuwari!" His face met dirt again.

Marlene, Yuffie and Shippo laughed. "Do it again! Do it again!" Marlene cheered. "How can you do that? Can I do it?"

Kagome giggled. "It's not funny!" Inuyasha said furiously. "Kagura works for Naraku and she's staring me in the eye! What is going on, Kagome?"

"She's helping us that's what." Kagome said simply.

"Are you sure we can trust her?" Miroku frowned.

"She gave Kohaku back to me." Sango hugged her little brother. "She actually risked getting killed by Naraku."

"I want to." Kagura said bitterly. "Kagome can't help me. He's going to kill me. He still has my heart." _What can I do? I will not take Kohaku back to Naraku. I'll never listen to a word he says again. But if I die by Naraku's hands, will my body be impure?_

"Kagome." Kagura said after a moment of silence. "I want you to kill me."

"Nani?" Kagome's mouth dropped open. "Iie, I can't do that."

"It's the only way. I would rather die by your hands than Naraku's." Kagura looked her in the eye. "My body will be purified. And… give my fans to that little ningen Sesshomaru travels with. She'll need some kind of protection."

"Why?" Inuyasha frowned. That was a weird request.

"Because that Sephiroth is after her." Kagura closed her eyes. "Now, Kagome. Do it." Kagome looked at the ground and took a deep breath.

"Nani?!?" Yuffie, Red XIII, and Cloud shouted.

"Are you positive?" Kagome demanded. "I don't want to do this…"

"Hai." Kagura stared each one of them in the eye. Kagome ran into the hut and came back with her bow and arrows.

"How are those going to kill her?" Yuffie rolled her eyes.

Kagome pulled the string back and closed her eyes. "Be brave, Kagome." Kagura said fiercely. She tossed her fans aside. Kagome opened them and let go of the string. It happened in slow motion. The Sacred Arrow, surrounded by pale purple light struck Kagura right in the heart.

"Arigato…" Kagura's body disintegrated into nothing but light. The light flew into her fans and the arrow disappeared. Kagome dropped to the ground.

Sango walked to the fans and picked them up. "Here Kagome. Put them in your pack." Kagome obeyed, but didn't say a word.

"Wow. She is strong." Yuffie's eyebrows went up. "Why did she give up? We could have…done something…" Kagome stood up wordlessly. "Stupid Sephiroth! Aeris probably could have helped!"

Ah-un flew to the ground. He had been flying for a while now. "Rin's worried about Sesshomaru-sama." Rin whispered. "Jaken-sama?"

"I don't know." Jaken snapped. "How did you know his name?"

"Rin doesn't know…" Rin looked at the ground. "It just popped out of Rin's mouth like someone else was saying it."

Jaken sat on the ground scowling. Then he stood up rapidly. _Something else is coming! Kami-sama! What's going on_? A tall brown-haired girl and a scary-looking man came into view.

"I wonder where he is." The girl frowned. The man said nothing. "Gee, aren't you a chatterbox, Vincent." Rin backed away, scared again. "Hello! Are you alright?"

"Who are you?" Jaken barked. "Stay away from Rin!"

"Iie. Sesshomaru-sama met Sephiroth and they're fighting and-" Rin started.

"Did you just say Sephiroth?" The man demanded coldly. "Where is he?" Rin ran behind Ah-un, terrified.

"Vincent." The girl rolled her eyes. "I know he seems like a scary creep, but he isn't that bad. All you have to do is tell us where Sephiroth is and we'll go. My name is Tifa."

"This is Jaken-sama and this is Ah-un." Rin got on Ah-un. "We flew from there. I don't think you can fly. You look like a ningen."

"I'm guessing you've experienced other living things?" Tifa raised an eyebrow. _What a cute girl! She's adorable. But who's this Sesshomaru?_

"Hai. Youkai are all around here. They're mostly weak." Rin nodded. "Sephiroth is that way!" She pointed the east.

Tifa nodded. "Arigato." She looked at Vincent. "See? That's how it's done. You can't get anywhere by scaring little kids." Vincent just stared at Rin.

Rin called out as Tifa and Vincent began to leave. "Let's take Ah-un and go back to Sesshomaru-sama!" Tifa stared at the two-headed dragon that growled at Vincent. "Iie, Ah-un. Tifa-sama is nice…and Vincent-sama is ok."

Satisfied, Ah-un allowed all three of them to climb on his back. They flew off and left a half screaming, half praying Jaken behind. "COME BACK RIN!!!!"

Inuyasha frowned. He could smell Sesshomaru and that black blur together. They were fighting. _So Rin is in danger. _"Sesshomaru must be fighting this Sephiroth you speak of."

"Ano, say goodbye to Sesshomaru." Yuffie shrugged.

"You think he'll die that easily?" Shippo blinked. "I think he's gonna win."

"Yeah right. You don't anything about Sephiroth's power." Cloud said.

"You've never met Sesshomaru either, ne?" Sango frowned.

"One thing's for sure. They're both reckless killers." Inuyasha frowned. "Sephiroth reeks of blood."

"Ano, shouldn't we get going?" Kagome looked at the sky. "If Kagura wanted Rin protected, then we have to get there. Quickly."

"Which way?" Marlene asked Inuyasha. "You can smell them cause you're a dog." Inuyasha glared at her. "Gomen ne."

Inuyasha knelt down and Kagome climbed on his back. Sango climbed on Kirara. "Kohaku and Marlene should stay here." Shippo nodded.

"You should too, Shippo." Miroku almost laughed. Grandma Kaede came out of her hut. Shippo scowled but followed the two kids. "I will stay here." Sango looked at him in surprise. "We can't all go. If Naraku shows up for Kohaku…"

"Just in case, I'll stay as well." Yuffie nodded.

"Alright." Inuyasha looked at the group. Sango, Kirara, this Cloud who didn't say anything, Red XIII, and Kagome. Miroku, Yuffie, Kohaku, Shippo, and Marlene were staying behind. "Feh. I hope you're not slow."

"Be nice, Inuyasha." Kagome scolded. Inuyasha scowled.

"Before she makes you kiss dirt again." Red XIII laughed. Even Cloud had a smirk on his face. Inuyasha said nothing, but began running in the direction of Sesshomaru's sent. Red XIII and Cloud followed close behind. Kirara followed in the air.

_He's faster than I thought. Scrawny little ningen. _Inuyasha looked back at Cloud. But what's with his eyes. _And that Sephiroth, the Ancient. What's his story?_

_How did this happen? _Sango rolled her eyes. _And who is "Aeris"? _"Was Aeris an Ancient?" Red XIII nodded, but Cloud said nothing.

Sesshomaru glared at Sephiroth. "So you aren't that weak." Sesshomaru smiled. "Good, because this Sesshomaru needs a good match."

"This match will be your last." Sephiroth flew at Sesshomaru and they began to fight in the air. Sephiroth's sword clashed with Toukijin over and over. It seemed like they were evenly matched.

"Who is your human girl?" Sephiroth asked.

"Beat me and find out." Sesshomaru said icily.

"She's obviously keeping secrets from you if she knows who I am." Sephiroth smirked. Sesshomaru slashed Toukijin across Sephiroth's back. Sephiroth angrily attacked Sesshomaru over and over again, giving Sesshomaru gashes.

"Enough of this!" Sesshomaru's eyes glowed red. His whole body glowed and he changed into his humongous youkai form. A huge white inu youkai growled at Sephiroth.

Sephiroth looked a bit frightened for a moment. Then he laughed. "Got a bit scared, did you?" Sesshomaru lunged at him in response emitting loads of poison from his mouth. _Poison! _Sephiroth jumped in the air. _It won't effect me that much, but it'll slow me down! Kuso!_

Sesshomaru bit down on Sephiroth's shoulder and shook him around like a rag doll, finally flinging him into the forest. Sephiroth felt a bit dizzy. There was poison all around him and in his arm as well, which had almost been torn off.

_He's missing an arm as well. Or leg. _Sephiroth laughed. "So you're a cripple? I never would have thought that!" Sesshomaru dove for Sephiroth releasing more poison. Sephiroth slashed at Sesshomaru's head. Sesshomaru took Sephiroth's sword in this mouth and hurled it as far away as possible.

"Like I can only use sword attacks." Sephiroth attacked with a powerful bolt of lightning. Sesshomaru couldn't escape it. He roared in pain. Then Sephiroth used fire to attack Sesshomaru.

Sephiroth turned. He saw the two-headed dragon with that human girl on his back. _What's this? That wench that travels with Cloud and the vampire. So they must be near. I'll finish this one off and take the girl. _"Watch me kill your Sesshomaru!" Sephiroth shouted madly and attacked Sesshomaru with his Bolt3.

Inuyasha ran faster. _How far away are they? _He thought furiously. "Inuyasha, I'm worried." Kagome frowned.

"I'm surprised that 'Sesshomaru' made it this far." Red XIII said. "Whose side is he on?"

"Eh? He's sort of…neutral?" Sango cocked her head. "He'll attack Naraku or Inuyasha. In this case he'll probably go for Naraku."

"Hai. Hopefully he'll work with us." Kagome nodded.

"Feh. We don't need it." Inuyasha snorted.

"Naraku was strong enough without the Materia." Kagome argued. "Red XIII, could you explain more about the Materia?"

"Sure. Materia is the physical form of the Ancient's knowledge. It can be used for magic-like elements or healing powers or even summoning monsters." Red XIII started.

"So if Sephiroth is an Ancient, then this stuff must come practically natural to him. Wow. He must be really strong…" Sango frowned. "But whose side is he on?"

"Ours, surprisingly enough." Cloud finally decide to talk. "He must feel insulted that Naraku has stole valuable Materia."

Inuyasha stopped running. There was drastic change in Sesshomaru's youki. He could smell loads of poison around. "We can't go any further."

"Why not?" Kagome demanded. "We're getting closer, I know it!"

"Sesshomaru's in his other form. And the poison is getting even closer." Inuyasha narrowed his eyes.

"Other form?" Red XIII cocked his head. "Let's go to the top of that hill at least." The group hurriedly reached the top and gasped. They saw a huge white dog fling Sephiroth's sword far, far away. Green poison was everywhere below them tainting the forest.

"I see Rin!" Kagome pointed to the two-headed dragon in the sky not too far away from Sephiroth and Sesshomaru. "But who's with her?"

"Tifa and Vincent!" Cloud's eyes widened. "So they made it too." He looked relieved. They all stared at Sephiroth and Sesshomaru fighting.

Sephiroth looked at a hill above him. He could see Cloud, Red XIII, and some other ningen. Matte, two of them weren't human. And that girl. He stared at the girl standing next to the dog-eared boy. She definitely wasn't a normal ningen. Something was different about her aura.

"Stop this Sephiroth!" He heard Cloud shout. Sephiroth sent a Bolt3 in return at them. The dog-eared boy pulled out his sword and deflected it with his scabbard. Not bad…

Sesshomaru looked up at Ah-un. To his surprise an attractive ningen girl and a dangerous-looking man accompanied Rin. But no Jaken. He almost laughed. _Why did the spiky-haired boy want them to stop fighting? He had guts to interrupt his battle. But what if there was a good reason_? And besides, this Sesshomaru wanted his Rin away from that male. The female didn't bother him, but he did.

Sesshomaru could smell Rin's fear. But then he realized that she was scared for him, not of him. She thought that he was hurt. Sesshomaru shook his large white head. Even now, Rin didn't fear him. That was true loyalty.

Sesshomaru changed back into his other form. Sephiroth looked at him obviously confused and angered. "Sesshomaru-sama! Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin pulled on Ah-un's reins, making it fly closer.

Tifa put a hand on Rin's shoulder. "The poison will harm us." Rin looked sad, but obeyed and made Ah-un stop. Sesshomaru motioned to Tifa to fly by Cloud and the others. She obeyed.


	3. Sensitive Sephiroth

_**CHAPTER THREE:**_

_**SENSITIVE SEPHIROTH**_

**Disclaimer: Check Chapter two. (I'm not a fan of repitition.)**

**Ok, so now things start to get good. **

****

**Soon the whole group was on top of the hill. Rin ran to Sesshomaru and latched herself onto his leg. "Rin was so worried. Sephiroth had lightning and Rin accidentally forgot Jaken-sama."**

**Everyone stared in surprise. This Sesshomaru who nearly killed Sephiroth was actually letting a human hug him and talk to him. Sesshomaru put a hand on Rin's head to make her stop talking.**

"**What's going on?" Vincent asked Cloud. Cloud explained what happened from when he first met Kagome, to Kagura's death. **

"**That reminds me." Kagome took Kagura's fans out of her backpack. "These are for you, Rin." She handed them to her. **

"**Arigato. Why does Rin need them?" Rin cocked her head. **

"**Kagura wants you to be able to protect yourself." Kagome looked at Sesshomaru. "Just in case."**

"**Who are they?" Sesshomaru stared coldly at Sephiroth. Inuyasha explained about Naraku stealing the Materia and you know the rest. "Hn? So Naraku is playing tricks once again. And one of his incarnations is dead."**

"**Tifa?" Rin tugged on her leg. **

"**Nani?" Tifa knelt down by Rin.**

"**What is it like in your world?" Rin asked**

"**My world?" Tifa raised an eyebrow.**

"**Ano, you can't live here. Rin never saw Materia before. So where do you live?" Rin asked sweetly.**

"**Ano, it's the opposite of your world. I lived in a big city called Midgar with huge buildings and reactors and..." Tifa sighed. "It would be too hard to explain without you actually seeing it."**

"**Reminds me of back home..." Kagome frowned. **

**Rin turned and looked directly at Sephiroth. "Why did you kill Aeris?" Everyone's mouth dropped open. She covered her mouth quickly. "Uh-oh. Rin keeps saying things Rin doesn't understand."**

"**You're right. You don't understand." Cloud snapped. "So stop talking about it." Tifa put a hand on his shoulder.**

"**Rin doesn't listen to Jaken-sama. Why would Rin listen to you?" Rin cocked her head. Cloud frowned.**

"**Because if he doesn't kill you, I will." Sephiroth took a step towards her. Ah-un stood protectively in front of Rin.**

"**Enough!" Kagome shouted. "Let's just calm down here."**

"**Tell me human, how did you know my name?" Sephiroth demanded. Rin took a step back. "And how did you know I killed Aeris?"**

**Even Sesshomaru wanted to know. But he knew that Rin would never keep a secret from him. He knelt down so he could look Rin in the eye. "I know you don't trust him. We have to find the cause of you saying such things." Rin nodded and hugged his neck tightly. **

**Tifa smiled. He looked so tough and angry, but he was so gentle with Rin. "Rin, does a little voice tell you these things?"**

"**Hai. As soon Rin saw Sephiroth, Rin's head hurt and Rin felt pain right here." Rin pointed to her heart. "And then Rin heard a voice, it was someone speaking in Rin's voice."**

"**That made no sense." Red XIII rolled his eyes. **

"**Why does she speak about herself in the third person?" Vincent frowned.**

"**So in other words, as soon as you saw Sephiroth something deep within you reacted and caused something to speak using your voice." Tifa frowned. "Weird."**

"**How did you get all of that from..." Cloud shook his head. "I didn't catch anything. She babbles just like Marlene."**

"**We should name you Rin's translator." Sango joked. **

"**Rin's little voice is speaking again." Rin whispered.**

"**Repeat whatever the voice says." Inuyasha ordered. _Maybe Rin can give us some clues... Hmmm? Is someone trying to tell us something?_**

**Rin closed her eyes. "Sephiroth was horrible for taking me away from Cloud. I love Cloud. I miss Cloud. And now this white-haired girl has taken my body. They are going to resurrect me. I wish you would rescue me, Cloud. But no one knows where I am. I don't know where I am. Please Cloud..."**

**Everyone's mouth was open. "She says her name is Aeris." Rin finished, staring at Sephiroth. Then she turned her gaze to Cloud. **

"**Amazing." Red XIII blinked. "The girl couldn't have possibly made all of that up, although she does seem like a babbler. How is Aeris communicating with her?"**

"**It sounds like Aeris is doing it self-consciously." Tifa said thoughtfully.**

**Cloud said nothing and looked at the ground. "Is she saying anything else?" He muttered. Rin shook her head sadly. **

"**A white-haired girl?" Sango repeated. "Could she mean Kanna?" **

"**Then that means...Naraku is planning to resurrect Aeris!" Inuyasha blurted out. "Just great. Another enemy."**

"**Enemy? Aeris isn't our enemy!" Red XIII laughed.**

"**When Naraku is done with her, she will be." Kagome said darkly.**

**Cloud angrily punched the ground. "Stop! Aeris would never try and..."**

"**Baka." Sesshomaru spat out. "She's gone for good. It won't do any good having her alive again." He stared directly at Inuyasha. "This hanyou is a _perfect _example of that." Both Inuyasha and Kagome winced.**

"**Huh?" Vincent looked at both of them. "I'm guessing Naraku has toyed with you." Sango nodded angrily.**

"**All of us." She whispered angrily. She looked at the ground and told them about how Naraku had controlled her little brother and forced him to kill her father and her comrades. **

**Since Inuyasha wouldn't speak, Kagome told them about how Naraku used to be Onigumo and how his jealousy caused Inuyasha and Kikyo to die hating each other. She then went on to explain Miroku's story.**

"**So it seems like Naraku likes to hurt his enemies emotionally." Sephiroth frowned. "No matter. He can't toy with me."**

"**What about your mother?" Rin asked softly and then covered her mouth. "This Aeris needs to stop making Rin talk. Rin doesn't like it."**

**Sephiroth's eyes glared at Rin. "That does it!" He flew at her. "I'm tired of your excuses!" Kagome gasped.**

**Tifa stepped in front of Rin. "Stop it! She doesn't know what she's saying! Now leave her alone!" Sesshomaru stood next to her, his eyes glowing red.**

**_Why is she trying to help? Doesn't she realize that Sephiroth could shred her to pieces? Why does she want to protect Rin? _Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. Cloud stood next to Tifa. Sephiroth gradually calmed down. _So that's why._**

"**And that wolf says I have a bad temper." Inuyasha muttered. "Feh."**

"**Now look. Whatever Aeris tells you, say it." Tifa ordered. "I won't let Sephiroth hurt you. Aeris has useful information that we can use to save her." Rin looked at Tifa gratefully. **

"**Rin is scared... Rin never heard the lady's voice before _he_ came." Rin hugged Tifa, to Sesshomaru's surprise. "Neechan isn't here to stop Rin's bad dreams. Neechan is in Gold Saucer, Rin thinks."**

"**Gold Saucer? Who is she?" Cloud demanded. **

"**Where's Gold Saucer?" Sango cocked her head.**

"**That's in _our_ world." Red XIII looked at Rin. "I think this girl knows a lot more than she's telling. How could a girl get from Gold Saucer to here?"**

"**Neechan said there was a secret rift in the planet that led to others. She came and went from the rift." Rin whispered. "Demo, neechan never took Rin there. 'Rufus is after me, so I come here to hide.' Rufus was a bad man that had a big... cum-pah-nee." **

"**Company? As in a corporation?" Kagome frowned. "What was her name?"**

"**Why was Rufus after her?" Cloud asked. **

"**Neechan was special. She grew pretty flowers with her hands and took Rin's bad dreams away. Rin never got sick because neechan always healed Rin." Rin frowned, trying to remember. "Neechan said she wasn't from this planet or the other one. Neechan...Rin thinks neechan was an Ancient." **

"**Hmm. So you met an Ancient who was running from Rufus. She somehow found a rift between worlds and was able to come here." Tifa frowned. "She fits the description of an Ancient."**

"**Rin, why didn't you tell me?" Sesshomaru looked at her.**

"**Neechan made Rin promise not to tell anyone except people that knew Aeris." Rin nodded. "She used magic to make Rin forget until someone said 'Aeris'. Now Rin remembers everything. Rin remembers how neechan made sure Rin didn't get killed by bandits. Neechan made Rin invisible."**

"**Feh. So where is she now? She'll probably be of some use." Inuyasha rolled his eyes. _Could this get any more confusing? All I want to do is kill Naraku!_ **

"**This complicates everything!" Tifa said, exasperated. **

"**Rin." Kagome put her hands on Rin's shoulders. "We _need_ to know what her name was. What was her name?"**

"**Evangelia." Rin said sweetly. "Neechan had a pretty name. She gave Rin one too: Kamaria. Neechan told Rin it meant 'like the moon'. Rin still thinks it's a pretty name."**

"**Kamaria?" Tifa gasped. She looked at Cloud. "Do you think?" Vincent looked at them quizzically. "Kamaria was said to be the first Ancient born another planet. She was the only Ancient ever to completely mask her aura without end. She was said to age every fifty years and stay a child forever. She watches over all children. She has the ability to communicate telepathically with any living things."**

"**Rin? Do flowers sometimes speak to you?" Sango asked.**

"**Hai. Rin sings with them." Rin nodded vigorously. **

"**She can't be an Ancient." Sephiroth frowned.**

"**But the legend says that Kamaria appears human because she masked her aura from birth." Cloud argued. "She fits the description."**

**Sesshomaru growled. He was sick of this "Ancient" nonsense. He didn't care. All he wanted to do was get rid of Naraku. And he could tell Rin was getting upset with all these questions. But the intriguing human spoke instead.**

**Tifa held up her hands in protest. "That's enough. We're badgering her." She put her hand around Rin's shoulders. "Time for sleep."**

"**I still want to ask her..." Cloud started.**

"**I SAID 'TIME FOR BED'!" Tifa shouted. Cloud backed away. "Now, sweetie. You hungry?" Rin nodded.**

"**Baka." Red XIII rolled his eyes. "You should have known better." Cloud scowled and didn't say anything. **

"**Arigato." Rin said sweetly to Tifa. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. _Was this human casting a spell on his Rin? Why was she so taken with this "Tifa"?_**

"**Feh." Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Like I'm tired."**

"**Good!" Kagome said happily. "Then you can go and tell Miroku and the others that we're okay." Inuyasha glared at her. "Oh fine you baby. Take..."**

"**I'll go." Sango stood up. Kirara changed into her larger form.**

"**So will I." Vincent said quietly. **

"**Feh! We don't need _you_!" Inuyasha didn't trust Vincent. _And I know Sesshomaru feels the same way!_**

"**Osuwari!" Kagome snapped. "Gomen ne. Inuyasha's just a jerk."**

"**Feh." Inuyasha mumbled against the dirt. Rin and Tifa laughed. **

"**Kagome-chan has him trained." Rin whispered. Tifa laughed even harder.**

"**I wish I could do that to Cloud." Tifa grinned evilly. Cloud narrowed his eyes at her playfully. **

**Kagome laughed as well. Then she turned to Inuyasha. "What are you still doing her? Nani? Don't tell me you're tired."**

"**Feh. Urusai." Inuyasha muttered, probably not the smartest thing to do.**

"**He called you annoying." Sesshomaru said on purpose, knowing Kagome would make Inuyasha kiss dirt once again. Tifa giggled, figuring the same thing.**

**Kagome turned to Inuyasha angrily. "OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI!!!" Kagome then stomped off by herself down the hill. **

**Sango just raised an eyebrow, clearly a sign that she knew what was going on. "Kagome-chan still hasn't forgiven you, Inuyasha. Baka. You should have been more careful. You always take her for granted."**

**But of course, poor Inuyasha couldn't move. He could barely hear Sango. He got up five minutes later. "Ikuso, Sango. Vincent." They took off and were soon out of sight. **

**Tifa and Rin ran down the hill to see if Kagome was ok. Kagome was dreamily staring at the sky, which was beginning to turn purple and red and pink. "The sunset is so pretty, ne?" Kagome turned to them.**

"**You're not mad?" Rin's eyes widened. **

"**Iie." Kagome sighed. "Ano, I sort of am. Dakara, not about him calling me annoying." She shrugged. Rin ran a bit of a distance twirling around by the flowers.**

"**So it was a previous fight?" Tifa sat down next to Kagome. "You don't have to say anything, but it seemed like he looked guilty."**

"**He should." Kagome spat out. Rin started singing happily.**

"**Hmmm." Tifa shook her head. "I went through almost the same thing."**

"**What was the difference?" Kagome cocked her head.**

"**Cloud loves me, but as friend, not a lover." Tifa smiled sadly. "I was jealous of Aeris sometimes. But, Aeris was a great friend to me. She probably knew how I felt about Cloud. I can tell Inuyasha loves you."**

"**It's because of Kikyo." Kagome sighed. "If she wasn't here then..."**

"**Everything would be perfect?" Tifa shook her head. "But, are you uncertain?" Kagome nodded. **

"**He can't choose. I...feel as if I don't care anymore." Kagome frowned. "It seems like a never-ending cycle. Whenever Inuyasha and I get close, Kikyo shows up and provokes negative emotions. I'm getting tired of it and of Inuyasha."**

"**So you're giving up?" Tifa raised an eyebrow.**

"**Iie. Moving on." Kagome shook her head.**

"**You're sure?" They eyebrow went higher.**

"**Hai. You just made me realize it." Kagome stood up. "Arigato, Tifa-chan."**

"**This 'chan' you call me." Tifa stood up as well. "Some kind of affectionate suffix? Someone you trust?"**

"**I guess you could say that." Kagome smiled. **

"**I'll call you Kagome-chan then." Tifa looked at the sky. "So pretty." Rin ran over to them and immediately hugged Tifa. **

**The three girls trudged up the hill happily. Sesshomaru looked at Rin for a moment and then began to speak. "How easily do Ancients die?" He asked and Cloud winced.**

"**I'm not sure." Red XIII said thoughtfully.**

"**Rin was killed by wolves. Could an Ancient be killed so easily, no matter the age?" Sesshomaru patted Rin on the head. "If she was an Ancient and had her powers locked away by this Evangelia, something would have saved her." **

"**Hmmm." Tifa frowned. "Who knows? All we know is that we have a very special girl here and I think that that 'Kagura' knew that."**

"**Hai." Rin swished her new fans around. **

"**Be careful with those." Kagome warned. "They're very powerful."**

"**They won't react unless she's using them for protection." Red XIII laughed. **

**Rin stopped moving and turned to Sesshomaru with pained eyes. "Rin smells blood, Sesshomaru-sama..." Rin sat down and hugged her knees to her chest. "This is all because of Sephiroth. He changed Rin..."**

**Sesshomaru sniffed the air and to his utter surprise, Rin was right! _How could Rin smell the blood before him? He was the great ruler of the Western Lands, a taiyoukai and now Rin had better senses than him?_ He growled at Sephiroth. **

"**Oh no..." Kagome could tell that something was wrong. "The village! Sango! Miroku! Inuyasha..." Tifa gently picked Rin up.**

"**Daijoubu?" Tifa shook Rin. **

"**Rin feels sick..." Rin passed out. Tifa placed her on Ah-un and climbed on. Kagome climbed on as well. **

**Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes annoyed. "I hope he's not slow." This was directed at Cloud. Cloud didn't say anything, but began running next to Red XIII. Sephiroth and Sesshomaru followed. **

"**When this is all over, you will fight this Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru scowled.**

"**What a fight that will be!" Sephiroth smirked, already anticipating it.**

"**Let's concentrate on the matter at hand here!" Tifa snapped. Sesshomaru looked up and glared at her. **

"**Onna. You'd be smart to treat me with respect." Sesshomaru snarled. Tifa just giggled. _What is with this onna?_**

"**You remind me so much of Sephiroth." Tifa bowed her head. "If it's respect you want, I'll _try_ and give it to you."**

**Sesshomaru stared at her in surprise. "Oh? And I don't get any respect?" Sephiroth snorted.**

"**Of course not." Tifa sniffed. "For one thing, you don't deserve it. And if you even _think_ about talking to me the way Sesshomaru did, Cloud'll rip your head off."**

"**Somehow I don't doubt that." Sephiroth grinned. "He can't bear to have another female dead in his arms."**

**Cloud stopped running and just glared at Sephiroth furiously. "You see what love does to you, baka? It will eventually come back and whack you across the face." Sephiroth laughed.**

"**Shut up! Aeris was my friend, too!" Tifa's eyes flashed angrily. "And I won't let you disrespect her name like that!"**

"**Ditto." Was all Red XIII snapped.**

"**Onna. We both know I won't hesitate to slice you apart." Sephiroth ran closer to Tifa.**

"**Neither will I." Sesshomaru cut in coldly. Tifa looked at him in surprise. The again, everyone did. "I'm tired of this 'Aeris'. You seem to be a bit perturbed whenever she's brought up. Is it guilt? Shame? Whatever it is, this Sesshomaru will not let Rin see any bloodshed."**

"**She can smell it." Sephiroth muttered. Sesshomaru had him by the neck in a nanosecond. Kagome had never seen him move so fast. Blood came out of Sephiroth's neck and trickled down his black clothing. **

"**Sesshomaru-sama?" Rin had woken up. Sesshomaru threw him into a tree and flew over by her. "Rin wa daijoubu ..."**

"**He needed to be taught a lesson." Sesshomaru said simply.**


	4. Finishing Touch

_**CHAPTER FOUR:**_

_**FINISHING TOUCH**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inu. Blasé, blasé, blasé. **

**Oh & this chapter goes out to WindEmpress, my sole reviewer-person.  
**

**Rin giggled. "'No one talks bad about Rin and goes away unscathed.' Rin remembers that..." Her hand went to her mouth. "Uh-oh. Rin forgot about Jaken-sama _again_!"**

"**What a big word." Red XIII said sarcastically. "But shouldn't you replace it with slaughtered?"**

"**He'll live." Sesshomaru said emotionlessly. Tifa smiled at them. Sesshomaru turned his eyes to her.**

"**Sephiroth or Jaken?" Tifa tore her eyes away from Sesshomaru.**

"**Both, Rin thinks. Sephiroth looks mad..." Rin snuggled closer to Tifa. Tifa put her chin on Rin's head. "Dakara, Rin has lots of protectors."**

"**Who does he think he is?" Sephiroth snarled.**

"**Sesshomaru, ruler of the Western Lands." Sesshomaru smirked.**

"**Taiyoukai!" Rin sang out. Kagome laughed. Cloud just raised an eyebrow.**

"**I think you two should cool off." Red XIII rolled his eyes. "Let's concentrate on that odor of blood." Kagome looked into the distance.**

"**I can sense twenty, no forty..." Kagome's eyes widened.**

"**Forty what?" Tifa cocked her head.**

"**Shikon no kakera..." Kagome gulped. "I think it's... Naraku."**

"**Naraku?" Sephiroth growled.**

"**No one else has _that_ many." Kagome frowned. The group could see smoke, no miasma in the distance.**

"**Rin can smell too much blood..." Rin shook her head. "Rin feels dizzy again." Sesshomaru looked at Ah-un and he immediately began to descend. **

"**Matte!" Kagome jumped of Ah-un. "I'm coming!"**

**Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at her. "Don't worry. I'll stay and protect Rin." Tifa sat down next to Rin. Cloud looked at her. "You go, Kagome-chan."**

**Kagome nodded happily. "I'm not babysitting you." Sesshomaru snarled. Kagome ignored him and started running. Red XIII stayed behind as well.**

"**Inuyasha!!!" Kagome called out. _I should run in the direction of the shikon no kakera. _Kagome sharply turned left, leaving the others.**

"**What is that onna doing?" Sephiroth scowled.**

"**She can sense the shikon no kakera." Sesshomaru frowned. "She must know where Naraku is." Cloud wordlessly ran after her.**

**Kagome ran by Grandma Kaede's hut, already knowing that no one was in there. _Shippo, Marlene, Yuffie, Miroku, Kaede-bachan...._ She started to cry as she was running. The entire village was in flames. _I'm getting closer, closer... THERE! _**

**Kagome stopped running. She was right in front of Naraku. "Where are they?!?" Naraku didn't answer her at first.**

"**Hn? Oh the reincarnation." Naraku smiled sinisterly. "And I see you've brought friends with you."**

"**Where are they?!?" Kagome grit her teeth in anger, not even aware that she was glowing purple. "You better not have done anything!"**

**Naraku made a gesture with his hand and a big mirror appeared. It showed Shippo, Kohaku, Yuffie, and Miroku fighting off youkai. The image disappeared and the picture was Inuyasha, Vincent, Sango, and Kirara doing the same. **

"**Satisfied?" Naraku barely finished when Kagome fired an arrow through his chest. "You wench! I'll destroy you!" He staggered at bit.**

"**Stay out of this human." Sephiroth pushed Kagome back. He drew his sword. "Your fight is with me!" He leapt at Naraku and slashed through his back. Now Naraku was exposed. It was the real one, not a kugustu. **

"**I have to find the others!" Kagome shouted.**

"**Good. Help that good-for-nothing brother of mine." Sesshomaru drew the Toukijin. "Take the blonde one with you." Red XIII was already running ahead of them. Kagome and Cloud looked at each other and then began running. **

"**They're somewhere in this forest! I just know it!" Kagome panted.**

"**You're pushing yourself." Cloud said looking at her.**

"**Iie! My friends are in danger and I must help them..." Kagome shook her head. "INUYASHA!!!!" She screamed and passed out for some reason, her body glowing purple once again. Red XIII sat by her side, worried.**

**Inuyasha was there in a heartbeat, with Vincent and Sango right behind him. "Kagome..." Inuyasha held her close. "What did you do?"**

"**Kagome-chan!" Sango practically threw herself on the ground by her. "Why is she glowing? What happened?"**

"**She wore herself out somehow." Cloud though back to when Kagome shot her arrow. "When she fired that arrow at Naraku."**

"**Naraku?" Inuyasha growled. "Where is he? I'll kill him!"**

"**You already forgot about Kagome." Cloud knelt down by her. "You're truly pathetic. You should be lucky she hasn't been killed yet."**

"**Huh?" Sango cocked her head. Vincent examined Kagome for any injuries.**

"**Nani?!?" Inuyasha made a fist. **

"**I bet you're willing to drop everything so you can destroy Naraku." Cloud looked Inuyasha in the eye. "While Kagome lays here, unconscious."**

"**I didn't forget anything!" Inuyasha moved Kagome away from Cloud. "You just better remember your place!" The purple light from Kagome began to fade.**

"**And what is my place?" Cloud stood up. "I'm going to look for Yuffie."**

**Kagome stirred and opened her eyes. "N-nani?" She sat up and didn't that Inuyasha was holding her. She looked around and saw Sango. "Sango-chan!" She tried to leap forward, but then felt something around her waist and turned around.**

"**Kagome..." Inuyasha embraced her. "Why did you scare me like that?"**

"**Eh? Gomen ne." Kagome placed her head on Inuyasha's chest. "What happened?" Then she remembered. "Oh no! Naraku! And Miroku..."**

"**I don't care!" Inuyasha shouted. "Baka...just be safe."**

"**Inuyasha?" Kagome pulled her head back and looked at Inuyasha. "Daijoubu? Hmmm. You don't look like you're sick. Did the miasma..."**

"**Kagome-chan." Sango started crying. "Your body was glowing purple. And I thought if the light went out you would die..." Kagome cocked her head. Sango hugged Kagome tightly. Kirara meowed and rubbed herself against Kagome.**

"**Purple?" Kagome blinked. "What is going on?"**

"**And once you shouted 'Inuyasha' all the youkai were destroyed by purple light." Vincent explained. "You were emotionally distressed at that moment."**

"**Perhaps Marlene was right about you." Red XIII said pensively.**

"**Me? Ancient?" Kagome pointed to herself. "I don't think so."**

"**Vincent." Cloud looked at him. Red XIII began running.**

"**Right." Vincent nodded. They sped off in search of Yuffie and the others.**

"**What should we do?" Sango asked Inuyasha.**

"**Feh. Isn't it obvious?" Inuyasha stood up. "Fight Naraku!"**

"**I'm going with them." Kagome pointed in the direction that Cloud, Vincent, and Red XIII went. Inuyasha looked at her in surprise.**

"**Nani? You'd rather be with spiky over there?" Inuyasha growled, already jealous. Kagome rolled her eyes and walked off. **

"**Baka." Sango hit Inuyasha in the head. "She wants to help _our_ friends."**

"**Go take care of her." Inuyasha ordered and ran off in search of Naraku. Sango rolled her eyes and hopped on Kirara. **

"**Kagome-chan!" Sango grabbed Kagome's hand and pulled her on.**

**Cloud, Vincent, and Red XIII could hear Kirara behind them. _They chose to help their friends, rather than fight Naraku. Naraku has his hands full with both Sesshomaru and Sephiroth. And probably that Inuyasha._ Cloud frowned. **

**About two hundred youkai were in the area. Cloud could know see Yuffie and the others fighting them off. "Miroku can't use Kazanna because of the Saimyoushou!" Sango cried out. "Hiraikotsu!" Kagome fired an arrow. Vincent shot through a bunch of them. Cloud sliced right through ten youkai.**

"**What took you so long?!?" Yuffie shouted angrily.**

"**Kagomeeee!!!" Shippo jumped into Kagome's arms.**

"**Shippo!" Kagome hugged him tightly. "Daijoubu?" He looked tired and a bit bloody. Sango ran over to Kohaku and held him tightly.**

"**I'm daijoubu neechan." Kohaku spoke. Sango looked at him in amazement. "Miroku explained to me what happened. Iie, Naraku told me what I did." He said quickly, seeing Sango's face.**

**Miroku smiled at Sango. "He's just fine." Sango hugged Miroku.**

"**You all look so tired..." Kagome's face looked pained.**

"**They just keep coming." Marlene came out from a bush. "Shippo is my protector!" Kagome smiled a bit.**

"**I'm tired of all this. I'll take care of all of them." Cloud scowled angrily. "Stand back, everyone!" And everyone obeyed. Kagome watched in awe as Cloud's sword began glowing.**

**A large whirlwind sucked in the remaining youkai into oblivion and all of them were instantly killed. "That was Cloud's 'Finishing Touch' attack!" Yuffie said excitedly. "He's so cool... I mean, he was pretty decent." Miroku turned and smiled at Yuffie. _Huh? He has a nice smile..._ Yuffie blinked back at him.**

"**Let's go!" Cloud shouted, already running in Naraku's direction. Anyone could tell where Naraku was, all you had to do was follow the explosions. **

"**Cloud!" Kagome called out. "I'm taking the others back to the village!" Cloud turned and nodded at her, locking eyes with her. Sango got off Kirara and Kohaku, Marlene, Shippo, and Kagome got on. **

"**Kagome-chan! I'm going after Naraku!" Sango cried out and without looking back she ran after Cloud. **

"**I'm staying with Yuffie and the others." Red XIII stated.**

"**Kagome, Inuyasha needs you. You'd better head over there. Yuffie and I will take care of the kids." Miroku said seriously. "Hayaku, Kagome-sama!" Kagome leapt off Kirara and ran as fast as she could towards Sango and Cloud. **

**_Why am I worried about finding them? I can sense the shikon no kakera, ne?_ Kagome shook her head as she ran. _I can't even think right today... It's all Kikyo's fault! _She soon caught up with Cloud and Sango. **

"**I thought you were going back to the village." Cloud said. _Why am I even making small talk with her? This is stupid._ He shook his head.**

"**Inuyasha needs me, dakara..." Kagome couldn't finish her sentence. They kept running in silence, until they found Vincent lying on the ground, weakened. Sango dropped to her feet, to inspect Vincent.**

"**Naraku got him good." Sango scowled. "I'd better take him back. Let's see... Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, and Sephiroth are fighting him right now..."**

"**Naraku is going up against all of them?" Cloud's jaw dropped.**

"**He probably has someone else fighting for him." Sango sneered, thinking about how much she hated Naraku. She picked Vincent up and put him on her back. "I'll stay with the others, since they're still weak."**

"**Bankotsu!" Kagome blurted out. _But... he's dead!_ _How..._ Sure enough, Bankotsu was standing right in front of them, holding his Banryuu close to him.**

"**I got a second chance from Naraku." Bankotsu grinned widely. "So good to see you again. Too bad Jakotsu didn't get another chance. Oh well. If I kill you, maybe Naraku will bring him back."**

"**Kagome, go on ahead." Cloud narrowed his eyes. "I'll take him."**

"**Are you sure?" Kagome looked at him worriedly. "I can tell you're strong, but Naraku might ambush you. He's a dirty-"**

"**I'll be fine." There was a certain look in Cloud's eyes that made Kagome agree. His eyes looked furious, a fury that could only be released by fighting. "He's going to taste my Meteorain attack soon. Go on, Kagome. Inuyasha needs you."**

"**Right." Kagome nodded and ran past Bankotsu, who winked at her. "Nani?" _Oh no... what happened now?!? Inuyasha, please be okay!_**

"**I have a feeling that Inuyasha won't be _needing_ you much longer." Bankotsu laughed and laughed. Kagome's face paled and she ran as fast as she could in the direction that Bankotsu had come from.**

**Kagome didn't even know she could run that fast. _Regardless of all that's happened, I still care about him. I mean, what else am I supposed to do? Inuyasha means a lot to me. He made me so happy, so free. But... Kikyo always comes in between us. I can't change that, so I tried to accept it and move on. But now... now... I can't lose him!_ Without knowing it, Kagome began to cry. **

**Kagome ran into a clearing and gasped in disbelief. "Hakudoushi!" Kagome shouted out, seeing him. "Nani?" Hakudoushi was currently engrossed with his fight with Sesshoumaru. "Sesshoumaru, where's Inuyasha?"**

"**Ha, ha, ha. That Inuyasha is such a fool. Getting himself possessed." Hakudoushi laughed, throwing back his tiny little head.**

"**Why don't you ask that dead wench?" Sesshoumaru answered darkly, slashing at the small purple-haired child with his Toukijin. Kagome gulped and ran past them both. She ran for about fifteen minutes straight.**

**_Possessed... Dead wench? This can't be good..._ Kagome finally reached Naraku, who was fighting Sephiroth. _But... where's Inuyasha?_**

"**He's right here." A cold voice said from behind Kagome. Kagome whirled around and saw Kikyo staring there, glaring at her. And who was beside her? None other than Inuyasha, without his Tetsusaiga. His eyes were blood red and there were those familiar markings on his face.**

"**Oh no..." Kagome gasped. "Inuyasha... Inuyasha? INUYASHAAAA!!!" She let out a scream as Inuyasha ran at her, with his claws ready to rip out her throat. She managed to barely dodge both Inuyasha and the Purifying Arrows Kikyo was sending at her.**

**_Oh no... What am I supposed to do? Sephiroth is too busy fighting Naraku. I can't take both Inuyasha and Kikyo at the same time!!!_ Kagome gulped and dodged three more of Kikyo's arrows. She studied Inuyasha and realized that the rosary around his need was now black and red.**

"**You... you did posses him! Why?!?" Kagome cried out at Inuyasha managed to slash her left arm. Kagome fell to the ground, but had to roll immediately to avoid Kikyo's never-ending arrows. One pierced her back and while the energy itself didn't hurt, the impact of it did.**

"**Ha, ha, ha!!" Kikyo burst out laughing at Kagome's pain.**

"**How could you do this... we helped each other that time..." Kagome looked at her sadly. _If I am to die, I would rather die by the hands of Inuyasha. At least I know he isn't intentionally trying to kill me..._ Inuyasha ran at her once again, his bloodied claws making Kagome think if it was him that attacked Vincent.**

**Then, out of the blue Tifa dropped out of the sky and kicked Inuyasha to the ground. "Kagome-chan! Daijoubu desu ka?"**

"**I'm... fine." Kagome blinked in surprise. Tifa grabbed her in a quick hug and then ran to meet in battle with Inuyasha. "Tifa-chan, be careful! Kikyo possessed Inuyasha!" _It's a good thing Inuyasha doesn't have his Tetsusaiga, then he'd be even more dangerous. But... where is it? I know Sesshoumaru doesn't have it. Could Naraku? _She looked over at Naraku and Sephiroth.**

**Naraku was fighting with one of his bones and Sephiroth was using his deadly blade as well. _But... when did he get it back? I thought Sesshoumaru..._ Kagome shrugged. It didn't matter.**

"**Who are you?!?" Kikyo shrieked, letting out more arrows towards them. Ah-un flew by and Kagome climbed on. Rin was frantically looking around for Sesshoumaru, no doubt.**

"**Rin doesn't get it... that lady saved Rin from the weird doctor. Why is she attacking Kagome-chan and Tifa-chan?" Rin cocked her head to one side.**

"**I don't know, Rin. I don't know." Kagome gulped. "Tifa, let's get out of here!" Tifa grinned at Kagome weakly and grabbed Inuyasha from behind. She jumped into the air, higher and higher, until Kagome could barely see them. And then, Inuyasha came down, crashing like a meteor to the ground.**

"**And that was my Meteor Strike attack!" Tifa grinned widely and jumped on Ah-un's back. "Let's go, Ah-un!" And with that, the two-headed dragon flew off in search of Sesshoumaru, dodging all of Kikyo's Purifying Arrows.**

**Inuyasha was coming after them, running as fast as he could. As Kagome turned, she saw that Kikyo was on Inuyasha's back. _It almost seems like... we're the enemy, not Inuyasha... _Kagome blinked back tears and turned around.**

**Ah-un flew them directly into Hakudoushi. Literally, Ah-un crashed right into the small child, who uncharacteristically fell to the ground. Sesshoumaru took his chance and slashed Hakudoushi as hard as he could. **

"**Sesshoumaru-sama!!" Rin called out. Sesshoumaru flew in the air and greeted her by patting her on the head. "Rin was worried. That weird Aeris lady is coming soon. And her thoughts are different. She's angry now."**

"**Oh no..." Tifa gasped. "We've got to hurry away!" Sesshoumaru turned to her emotionlessly.**

"**I'm not done fighting Hakudoushi. You head back to the village." Sesshoumaru stated simply and flew back down to meet with Hakudoushi, who surprisingly enough, was waiting for him. They began fighting instantly.**

**Ah-un flew off once again, but this time in the direction of the blue lightning. They came across Cloud and Bankotsu, locked in combat. Kagome could see the flames in the distance. _Kaede-bachan. Where are you? Please be okay..._ Kagome sighed. _Things are getting too wild around here... If the well gets destroyed, I can never get home again. And... I'm not ready for that to happen! I already lost Inuyasha! If I lose Mom and Souta and Grandpa..._**

"**Ha! You're actually a good opponent! Almost as good as Inuyasha!" Bankotsu let out a cheer and ran at Cloud again. Cloud managed to counter all of his attacks and then went on the offense.**

"**Cloud! Aeris is coming!" Tifa called out. Cloud froze for a moment, but continued fighting. _I'm so sorry, Cloud. I know you didn't want to hear those words. Cloud, you're my best friend and I'd change things if I could..._**

"**She's at a big tree. With the mirror girl." Rin whispered. **

"**Goshinboku!" Kagome cried out. Her fears were coming true. "Ah-un, hayaku! To Goshinboku and the Bone Eaters' Well!" Ah-un nodded his great head and flew off in the direction of the well.**

"**But... isn't Rin in danger now? Shouldn't we drop her off at the village?" Tifa asked cautiously. _If anything happens to Rin, Sesshoumaru won't hesitate to kill me... That would suck._**

"**I still have some arrows left. I barely had a chance to use them when Inuyasha and Kikyo attacked me." Kagome looked around. "Speaking of, where are they? I wonder if they met up with Sesshoumaru yet?"**

**Ah-un hurriedly reached the Bone Eaters' Well, where Kagome instantly jumped off and looked around for any sign of Kanna. Tifa, Rin, and Ah-un stayed behind her, on the ground. "Rin, stay by the well!" She ordered and Rin obeyed, taking Ah-un with her. Then Kagome spotted a girl clad in pink clothing.**

"**Aeris!" Tifa shouted out. "Aeris, are you okay?" _Oh no... Naraku did bring her back to life. Just like Rin said. I was hoping it wasn't true... but..._ Tifa gulped. _She's dangerous now. Just as dangerous as Inuyasha..._**

**Aeris responded by sending out a bunch of ice spells in their direction. Her once happy green eyes were now darker, colder, and emotionless. Kagome let out two Purifying Arrows in Aeris' direction. Aeris held up a hand and a ball of fire burnt the two arrows. Just like that.**

"**Uh-oh..." Kagome took a step back. Aeris advanced towards them. "Ah-un, take Rin higher!"**

"**Iie! Rin will use what neechan taught her!" Rin said bravely, climbing on Ah-un. "Go to Aeris!" She commanded and Ah-un obeyed. Kagome and Tifa watched in horror as Rin neared Aeris, who stared back at her emotionlessly. Then, without warning, Aeris sent out a bunch of lightning bolts in their direction. **

**Rin closed her eyes and concentrated. _Rin must be brave. Rin must be brave. Rin must be brave. What must Rin do? Does Tifa-chan have Materia? Well then, Rin must use it_. Rin opened her eyes. It was as simple as that. Rin held out her little hands and a red orb flew from Tifa to Rin.**

"**HADES!!!" Rin cried out, summoning Hades. Hades used his feared attack, Black Cauldron on Aeris, who stumbled a bit, obviously not expecting that one. _Tifa-chan has more. Rin needs more..._ Rin held her hands out again and two more red orbs appeared in her hands. "Titan and Odin! Attack!"**

**And so the two great warriors did. After being hit by both "Anger of the Land" and "Gunge Lance", Aeris fell to the ground. This time she didn't get up. Tifa and Kagome stared in sheer shock. Ah-un flew back to them and Rin jumped into Tifa's arms. Aeris stirred a bit, but didn't get up.**

"**Here's your Materia!" Rin politely handed the three red orbs back to Tifa. "Arigato! Rin hasn't used Materia in a while." **

"**What should we do?" Tifa turned to Kagome. The three got back on Ah-un and were watching Aeris tentatively. "We can't leave her here."**

"**She might destroy the well. And then I'll never get home." Kagome said sadly. "But... the others could use our help. We need to get out of here."**

"**No need to worry about that." A voice said from behind them. Kagome turned her head and saw Sephiroth standing there. "Naraku retreated. He took the purple child, the braided boy, and fled. It won't be long before he comes for Aeris."**

"**Oh." Kagome said carefully, a bit uncomfortable._ He's just as dangerous as Sesshoumaru, if not a little more! I've got to watch myself! _Kagome gulped.**


	5. Calm Before the Storm

_**CHAPTER FIVE:**_

_**CALM BEFORE THE STORM  
  
**_

**As if to prove Sephiroth right, Kanna appeared out of nowhere along with Bankotsu. "All this fuss over some Ancient chick. I don't get it." Bankotsu shrugged and put Aeris on his back. "Ja ne, Kagome!" He waved and disappeared into thin air. Kanna vanished after them.**

**Not long after, Sesshoumaru and Cloud came into view. Both of them were injured, but not fatally. As a matter of fact, everyone was injured except Rin and Ah-un. _Lucky..._ Kagome thought and then smiled.**

"**Tifa." Cloud grasped her arms. "Are you alright?"**

"**I'm fine, Cloud." Tifa ruffled his spiky hair a bit. "It's Kagome I'm worried about. Both Kikyo and Inuyasha got her."**

"**Oh me? I'm fine." Kagome smiled weakly. "We should be worried about the others. Some of them could've been injured fatally or hurt by the miasma." And so they set off in search of their lost companions in silence. Once they reached Kaede's village, they realized the true damaged Naraku had done.**

**The group soon spotted their comrades. They were burying all of the humans who had died in Kaede's village. Kagome hung her head in remorse. _They didn't deserve that. And neither did Kaede... _Kagome's eyes filled with tears. She saw Miroku kneeling down and praying at their graves.**

"**Miroku! What about Kaede-bachan?" Kagome ran over to him, but Miroku just shook his head and didn't say anything. **

"**Kagome, we must all pray for the gods protection. Naraku is much more dangerous than he was before. He has Inuyasha, Kikyo, Bankotsu, and Hakudoushi to fight against us. He also has this new Materia, these odd magic orbs." Miroku said seriously. Kagome nodded and knelt down next to him. "May their souls rest in peace..." Miroku went on and all the others waited respectfully.**

**Kagome tried to concentrate, she really did. But all she could think about was the look on Inuyasha's face when he attacked her. He never looked at her like that before. Then again, Kikyo never possessed him before either. **

"**Kagome-sama?" Miroku cocked his head and broke Kagome out of her trance. "Sango is tending to the wounded, but she needs your help." He then turned to Tifa. "Can your Materia heal poison?"**

"**Oh? Yes, it can." Tifa nodded her head. Miroku pointed to the one hut that didn't catch fire. Tifa, Kagome, and Rin ran over to the hut. Kohaku, Shippo, Yuffie and Vincent were all lying down. Sango was running here and there. Kirara was running after Sango.**

"**We've come to help." Tifa said softly and Sango smiled in relief. She held out her hands and a green light transferred from her to the injured. After a flash of light, Tifa put her hands down. "The poison is now gone. I... I don't think Cloud gave me any Materia that can heal wounds..."**

"**I'm going to go look for herbs." Kagome inspected all of the injured. Out of all of them, Vincent was the one who was hurt the most. For the most part, the only thing he'd suffer from was the blood loss. _No thanks to Inuyasha..._**

"**I'll stay." Tifa nodded her head. "What about you, Rin?"**

"**Rin will stay with Tifa-chan." Rin nodded her head. "And Cloud will go with Kagome-chan to protect her." Kagome smiled and exited the hut.**

"**Ano... I'm going to get some herbs." Kagome announced quietly to the group outside the hut. Miroku, Red XIII, and Ah-un were trying to clean up the village. Sesshoumaru and Sephiroth were standing near each other, glaring. Cloud was sitting down with his back facing her. **

**Kagome walked over to Cloud. "A-ano... I was wondering if you would come with me when I get some herbs for the others. Tifa doesn't have any Materia that can heal wounds..." She broke off as Cloud abruptly stood up.**

"**Where?" Was all Cloud said, his intense eyes locking with her calm ones. Kagome wordlessly led him into the forest. She began picking out all kinds of herbs and giving some to Cloud.**

"**Are you alright?" Cloud asked after a while. At first, Kagome didn't reply. She just bit her lip, trying to hold back the tears. Then Cloud put a hand on her shoulder. "Kagome?"**

"**I... I..." Kagome slumped to the ground, the tears falling again. "I feel like such a baby... I've cried so much today... and Inuyasha is gone... the next time I see him he might try and kill me. Naraku is stronger than ever... I feel as if all hope has been sucked from my body..."**

"**No, Kagome! That's what they want. They want you to lose hope!" Cloud knelt down next to Kagome and grasped her hands. "You mustn't lose hope. Promise me that, Kagome."**

"**I... I promise." Kagome smiled faintly and squeezed Cloud's hands for some odd reason. "Arigato, Cloud. So... what about you?"**

"**Did... did Aeris attack you?" Cloud said, lowering his eyes to the ground.**

"**Don't say that!" Kagome stomped on the ground angrily. "That wasn't the Aeris you loved, I can promise you that! She's just a soulless puppet of Naraku. Does that sound like the Aeris-" She broke off as Cloud stared into her eyes.**

**_Oh dear... I'm losing myself in his eyes..._ Kagome gulped and then realized she was still holding Cloud's hands. "Looks like we're even now." Cloud stood up, still holding her hands. After a while of just standing there, Cloud spoke up: "Shouldn't you pick up those herbs? The others do need it."**

"**Hai." Kagome blushed and picked up the herbs. They made their way back.**

**Cloud and Kagome walked back in silence. By the time they got back, the sky was almost fully dark. The sky was now a majestic purple, which was fading into the darkness of the night. Only Sesshoumaru, Sephiroth, and Ah-un remained outside of the hut.**

"**And then Samurai Shippo saved Hime Marlene and Hime Rin..." Kohaku was saying, but then he looked up and saw Cloud and Kagome standing in the doorway. Kagome smiled at this rare sight.**

**Shippo, Rin, and Marlene were all squeezed up in one of Kagome's sleeping bags. Red XIII was curled up at their feet, his eyes already closed. Kohaku was sitting Indian-style in front of the kids. Miroku, Sango, Yuffie, and Vincent were conversing in the opposite corner of the children.**

"**The evil youkai was no match for Samurai Shippo. He attacked with his finishing move 'San no Kizu' effortlessly defeating..." Kohaku's voice grew smaller as Cloud and Kagome sat down by the others.**

"**What's the plan?" Cloud asked instantly.**

"**We plan on going back to Midgar to get some more supplies. And to check on Midgar as well." Tifa started.**

"**I should go back home as well..." Kagome nodded her head. "We're supporting a lot of people, not to mention children."**

"**I'll go with you." Cloud said, crossing his arms over his chest. "Red XIII, Tifa and you..." He stopped, looking at Miroku. "Are you able to travel to other worlds?"**

"**Not that I've tried..." Miroku frowned. "Did you use some kind of Materia?" He trailed off, looking at Yuffie. Suddenly he leapt over to Tifa and grasped his hands in his. "My fair Tifa, you have saved Kagome-sama's life, and I am eternally grateful for that. Would you like to bear my child?"**

**Everyone blinked in sheer shock. Then a thud was heard as Sango hit Miroku in the back of the head with her Hiraikotsu. Miroku sighed and closed his eyes until the pounding went away. Then everyone burst out laughing. Tifa ruffled Miroku's hair. "Sorry, Miroku. Although you are cute, I'm not interested." Tifa giggled and rolled her eyes at Kagome.**

"**Erm..." Miroku kept looking around and then sat down with another sigh. "She was my only chance..."**

"**HE-EY!" Yuffie snapped out. "I happen to be a girl to, you know!"**

"**I know, I know. But you're too innocent..." Miroku moaned out loud. This time it was Kagome and Sango who were in shock. Kagome felt Miroku's head for a fever. Miroku felt Kagome's butt. Sango felt her Hiraikotsu connect with Miroku's head once again.**

"**Looks like things are back to normal." Kagome laughed out loud.**

"**Maybe that's why he has a fever! Because you keep hitting him all the time!" Yuffie accused Sango and stomped outside. Everyone looked at her in surprise. **

"**We've got more important things to worry about." Cloud said seriously, turning to Kagome. "Let's go." **

"**Tifa." Red XIII looked at Tifa. They both ran out without another word. Cloud and Kagome walked out of the hut quietly. **

"**Ano... Sesshoumaru? Will you watch..." Kagome trailed off as Sesshoumaru nodded. "Arigato!" _Wow... that was easier than I though it would be..._ "We'll be back tomorrow morning." Sephiroth barely looked at them. She nodded politely and ran off with Cloud into the forest. **

**Cloud and Kagome finally reached the Bone Eaters' Well. "I'm not sure if you can make it through, dakara..." Kagome shrugged it off. "Oh well." She jumped in and Cloud followed after her. A flash of blue light came and then Kagome opened her eyes.**

**_Ah. Home sweet home!_ Kagome thought as she climbed out of the well, looking around the shrine. Surprisingly, Cloud was already in her house! "Oh hi, Kagome." Kagome's mother smiled happily at her. "Who's this nice young man?"**

"**Uh... this is Cloud everyone." Kagome smiled, gesturing to Cloud. Her grandfather just stared suspiciously at Cloud and of course Souta was overjoyed. **

"**I wanna see your sword!!" Souta gushed running over to Cloud, trying to grab onto it. "You remind me of Inuyasha, but your hair isn't silver. Kagome, where's Inuyasha?"**

"**Well... he's sick today, so he couldn't come." Kagome smiled stiffly at Souta. _Let's see. How can I rationalize that?_ She inwardly sighed. **

"**Is he going to be okay?" Souta turned to her, his dark eyes widening. "I hope so. He came for my birthday and he was just fine then. Can a youkai catch a cold? Or get cancer?"**

"**Souta... he doesn't have that kind of sickness. It's more like a youkai disease, something none of us know about." Kagome blinked away the tears. "Anyway, Cloud and I came for supplies."**

"**Of course! But I know you're both hungry!" Kagome's mother exclaimed, rushing both of them over to the dining room. "I had a feeling you were coming back, so I made extra."**

**They all ate dinner in silence. Kagome knew that her mother could tell something was wrong with her. "By the way, Kagome, Hojo came by to see you earlier. As a matter of fact, you just missed him. After you go shopping for supplies, why don't you stop by his house and see him?" Kagome's grandpa told them.**

"**A-ano... alright." Kagome shrugged. Her grandpa handed her some extra yen to buy the materials. "Nani?"**

"**The spirits were upset today. Something big is happening over there, right? So buy as much as you need. Be strong, Kagome." For once, Kagome's grandfather did something both useful and serious. Kagome nodded solemnly and stood up. **

**Kagome and Cloud exited her house and went towards the nearest supermarket. As they were walking along the dark streets, Cloud spoke all of a sudden. "Why did you lie to you brother?" He turned to her, looking confused.**

"**Nani?!? I couldn't just tell him that Inuyasha had been possessed! Souta looks up to Inuyasha a lot! It would upset him so much if he knew." Kagome burst out. "I can't believe you would ask something like that!"**

"**Is it that? Or is it that you don't want to except the fact that he's possessed?" Cloud raised an eyebrow, which only angered Kagome more. Kagome froze and stopped walking.**

"**Leave me." Kagome said darkly. When Cloud didn't say anything or move she blew up. "Just go away and leave me alone! I don't need you!" **

**Without looking at Cloud, Kagome ran off. She reached the supermarket by herself. It was then that she realized that Cloud didn't follow her. _Good! I don't need him anyway! How dare he ask me such a question? Who would ever tell a young boy such a horrid thing about his role model? And it wasn't Inuyasha's fault Kikyo possessed him_! Kagome fumed as she picked out nonperishable foods, bottled water, a flashlight, Band-Aids, bandages, rubbing alcohol, and other supplies.**

**After exiting the supermarket with her goods, Kagome made her way to Hojo's place. Fifteen minutes later, she finally found it. She rang the doorbell twice and Hojo instantly answered. "Kagome!!!" Hojo said happily and ushered her inside. "How nice of you to visit me!" Hojo closed the door behind her and locked it.**

**Kagome set her bags down next to the door and stood awkwardly next to Hojo. "I just stopped by to say hello and everything..." She trailed off as Hojo practically dragged her upstairs into his room. He closed his door and locked it. "Ano... Hojo?"**

"**I've got something to show you." Hojo said seriously. "I figured since you live at a shrine, you'd know what this is." He went over to his bed and felt under the pillow. Hojo took out a tiny shard of light.**

"**Shikon no kakera! Hojo... how did you find that?" Kagome froze. Something was wrong... The air seemed to be thicker. Hojo suddenly seemed bigger and darker. _Alright... I'm hoping this is some kind of sick joke..._**

"**Ah yes, Kagome. Naraku delivered this to me. He said all I had to do was get you alone." Hojo smiled sinisterly. "But of course..."**

**_Nani?!? How can this be? I didn't even sense the shikon no kakera before Hojo took it out. Something's wrong. My powers never failed me before. Why now? Why here? And what's wrong with Hojo?_ Kagome gulped. **

"**I want a real one though. This one is fake." Hojo crushed the shard with his hands. "I know you have some, Kagome. And if you don't give me one, I might have to hurt you. You're so pretty Kagome. But you won't look very pretty if you're covered in blood."**

"**Hojo... what's wrong with you?" Kagome shook her head. "This anger, this hatred... it's not a part of you! You need to break free, Hojo! You can do it!"**

"**Break free? From what? This is mankind's true nature. Kagome, face it. We're all doomed. The human race is full of hatred, abuse, and evils beyond your innocent imagination. There's no point in doing good, being courageous, showing compassion or anything like that. **

"**In the end, it won't save us. Naraku showed me that. The cruelty of mankind has pushed us for too long. Only with the Shikon no Tama and the Infinite Materia can mankind be saved. Naraku will start every world over. He will be the grand ruler of the universe. Every world shall bow down to him!" Hojo screamed out madly.**

"**Hojo!!" Kagome cried out as Hojo's body burst into flame, then exploded. When Kagome opened her eyes, Naraku himself was right in front of her!**

"**Ah, Kagome. I hope you see what happens when you leave those you hold dear defenseless. Let this be a lesson to you. I suppose you'll have to explain to this boy's family why their nice son is dead. Or you can just lie to them, like you did to your brother. Speaking of, I think he'll be my next target..." Naraku laughed manically and disappeared.**

**Kagome ran as fast as she could outside, not forgetting the supplies she bought. She kept on running and running, not even realizing that she was crying. _I can't believe this... now that Naraku can come to my time... there's no stopping him! He'll kill my family! My friends! Hojo... gomen nasai... How could I have let this happen?_ Kagome finally reached her house. She barely made it to Goshinboku, when she fell to the ground and began to sob loudly.**

**_Hojo... Hojo... he's dead. He's dead. And it's all my fault! Who's next? Who's going to leave now? Souta? Mom? Grandpa? Inuyasha... I wish you were here. I really do... I need you... Please, come back..._ Kagome didn't even notice that someone had their arms around her.**

**Kagome looked up, tears falling from her eyes. She stared up into Cloud's compassionate face. His blue eyes, full of emotion. "He... he... Hojo... went mad... Naraku...wants Infinite Materia... I... I..." She broke down again and Cloud's arms tightened around her. **

"**Kagome?" Souta tentatively scurried over. "Daijoubu desu ka?"**

"**I... I need to be alone, Souta. Arigato." Kagome ruffled his hair and was surprised when Souta gave her a tiny kiss on the cheek.**

"**You're my favorite sister in the whole world. And whoever made you cry will pay! Right, Cloud?" Souta turned to Cloud. "Any you'll get Inuyasha back too, right?" And without waiting for Kagome's reply, he ran off inside their house.**

"**I told him. He's not as immature as you think." Cloud said after a while. Kagome hiccupped and then stopped crying all together. "Where am I going to sleep?" _What's gotten into me? I can't fall for her... can I?_ **

**_Ok... that was completely random..._ Kagome smiled softly and stood up. "Arigato, Cloud. You've been so helpful. And I'm sorry I yelled at you earlier." And together, they walked back inside her house.**

**For the rest of the night, everything went okay. Kagome was calm enough to tell Cloud everything that happened when she went to Hojo's place. Cloud actually let Souta see his sword. Kagome learned that it was called the Apocalypse.**

**Souta and Cloud were playing video games. Cloud caught on quickly how to fight and in no time, was kicking Souta's tail. "Aww..." Souta sighed as he lost his tenth game in a row.**

"**Time for bed!" Kagome's mother called out cheerfully and Souta reluctantly sauntered upstairs. Kagome set up the couch for Cloud, who sat down on it instantly.**

"**Good night, Cloud." Kagome smiled fondly at him and turned the light out. She retreated to her room, her soft bed and immediately fell asleep in it. She allowed the soft, silent darkness to take away her consciousness...**

**_Kagome. Kagome..._ Kagome heard her name spoken by one she knew, but at the same time, didn't know. Kagome looked around her. She was sitting on an odd rock of some kind and trees surrounded her.  
**

"**Why am I in a forest?" Kagome blinked in confusion.**

**_Kagome, Kagome..._ The kind voice said again. _You and I are very much alike. But I am dead and you are alive. You have a job to do and my job is almost over. You must defeat Naraku before he grows too powerful. Kagome, I am called Aeris_. Suddenly, the brown-haired girl from earlier appeared. **

"**You!" Kagome gasped. "But... your eyes. You're not evil..."**

**_Of course not. _Another familiar voice said coldly. Now both Kikyo and Aeris stood before Kagome. _As if I would possess Inuyasha. I do not care for him anymore. But that is not the point. We are here to show you what is to come._**

**_Kagome, the child "Rin" is very special. You must watch her especially._ Aeris smiled brightly at Kagome. _Close your eyes, and we will show you what is to come._**

**And Kagome obeyed, closing her eyes. Suddenly, a flash of light came and she opened her eyes against the light. She was looking at a small village, with a bunch of villagers lying on the ground. Dead, but not dead. Kagura, Kanna, and Naraku stood in front of Inuyasha, who was not possessed. **

**_Kagura!_ Kagome exclaimed. _Matte, she's dead... _Then as Inuyasha prepared to use his Kaze no Kizu, Kagome realized what was happening. _Iie, Inuyasha!!! It's a trap! It's a trap! Kanna's mirror!!_ Kagome tried to cry out, but she couldn't speak. She helplessly watched as Kanna reflected Inuyasha's attack right back at Inuyasha. Gold light came towards her and all was still.**

**Kagome opened her eyes again and she saw that she was whizzing around. Where Kagome was, she didn't know. She saw faces, faces full of emotion. Rin, concentrated on something. Marlene crying. Bankotsu hanging his head in shame. Two figures kissing under the stars. Red XIII jumping in the way to save Tifa. Kohaku and Shippo fighting side by side against youkai. Sango and Vincent traveling somewhere.**

"**_Knights of the Round!"_ Rin's voice called out.**

"**_Shinichi-tai!"_ Marlene's voice said simultaneously. **

**_The Cetra, the Cetra, the Cetra, the Cetra..._ A voice whispered inside Kagome's head. There were more images: Inuyasha attacking Kikyo... or was it Kagome? Cloud facing off against Hakudoushi. Sesshoumaru and Sephiroth dueling to the death once again. And finally... all was dark.**

**_We have shown you all we can and all you are permitted to see._ Aeris' voice said reassuringly. _Take care, Kagome. And take care of Cloud..._**

"**_Those who do not learn from history are doomed to repeat it..."_ Kikyo recited darkly. _Use these visions wisely. DO NOT FORGET!_**

**Kagome woke up gasping, Kikyo's words still ringing in her ears. As she looked around her room, still dazed from the dream, light shone in through her window. "Ok, that was weird...." She stood up slowly, heading to the bathroom. "What I need is a good bath."**


	6. Burning to Obscurity

_**CHAPTER SIX:**_

_**BURNING TO OBSCURITY**_

**I don't own Inuyasha or Cloud's hot body or any wild Chocobos or anything else for that matter. The only thing I own is my dog… Yeah, a lot good that does me. (Mutt doesn't listen to a word I say…) Okay… on with the story. Reviews give me inspiration, so… inspire me please! **

**(And no, I don't kill off Inuyasha.)**

**Hours later, Kagome and Cloud went back to the Feudal Era. As soon as they reached what was left of Kaede's village, the small children ran over to them. "Sephiroth and Sesshoumaru-sama left to find Naraku. They said you were too slow." Rin announced as soon as she reached Kagome. "Rin missed Kagome and Cloud. Rin misses Sesshoumaru-sama." Shippo was chasing Marlene around and Kohaku was overseeing their play. Kirara and Ah-un were patrolling in the air.**

"**Red XIII and Tifa still aren't back yet." Yuffie whined as she walked over to the group. "I'm tired of waiting. I want to go fight!"**

"**Kagome-chan!" Sango ran over to Kagome and Cloud. "Vincent is fine; his wounds healed perfectly overnight." They entered the hut.**

"**Why did you let Sephiroth leave?" Cloud demanded, narrowing his eyes at Vincent. Miroku sighed and ignored his angry words.**

"**Leave him alone! He needed to rest!" Sango protested.**

"**What should we do?" Kagome asked. "We can't _all _leave." _Inuyasha… Where are you? Is Kikyo taking good care of you? Oh… I'm so worried…_**

"**Yuffie and Miroku have to stay behind with the kids." Cloud crossed his arms over his chest. "Sango, come with Kagome and me. Vincent, stay here until Red XIII and Tifa come back. If you feel up to it, meet us."**

"**Uh… I think I'll stay here and wait with Vincent." Sango stammered, ignoring Kagome's eyes on her face. "Just in case."**

"**Thank you." Vincent nodded silently and went back to sleep.**

"**Where on Earth could they have gone?" Kagome asked Cloud as they stepped out of the hut. All the kids ran over to her. "Cloud and I are going to help Sesshoumaru and Sephiroth."**

"**Wherever Sephiroth goes, I can find him." Cloud said simply. "You can sense the shikon no kakera."**

"**Rin wants to come!" Rin pouted, already knowing she couldn't. **

"**Rin! You have to play tag with us!" Marlene shouted loudly. "Kirara!! Come down here and play with us! Ah-un can do all the scouting!" The neko youkai obeyed the girl, flying down and changing into her smaller form.**

"**That's right. Sesshoumaru told you to stay here." Kohaku scurried over. "If you're good, I'll cook you a lunch you'll never forget." Rin cheered and began chasing after everyone vigorously.**

"**Oi Kagome!" Yuffie stomped over. "Since everyone's leaving me behind you'd better use this. And you'd better give it back to me!" She handed Kagome a red orb. "That's _my_ Leviathan." Kagome put it in her skirt pocket.**

**Cloud ran off in a random direction. Well, it seemed random to Kagome. As she turned to follow him she heard someone call her name. "Take this!" Sango threw a small green orb at her. "Vincent wants you to use it!"**

**Kagome smiled at Sango and raced after Cloud. She caught up with him, because he had slowed down for her. "I have two Materia!" She grinned at him. "But why are they two different colors?"**

"**The red one is used to summon. The green one is used to cast a spell." Cloud slowly smiled back at her as they began running together. **

**After thirty minutes of running, Kagome began to feel the shikon no kakera. She tugged on Cloud's sleeve to let him know. Then they heard the explosions. Kagome looked up in the sky and saw a huge comet crashing down not too far from them. "Cloud! What on Earth…" Her jaw dropped as the comet hit the ground. **

**The explosion was deafening. Trees were blown up and away. Fire seemed to be everywhere. "Someone used Comet2. Most likely Naraku." Cloud scowled, using his body to shield Kagome's from the blast. **

"**Cloud, how are we going to-" Kagome broke off and screamed as a huge tree crashed towards them. Cloud held his hands in front of him and a barrier appeared over them. He then grabbed her hand and began running.**

**Debris was falling everywhere. The shikon no kakera seemed to be everywhere. Kagome's head was spinning and she felt so confused. All she could do was run, run, run. That was when Inuyasha showed up.**

**Inuyasha stood in their path. Fire and destruction were all behind him, making him seem even more menacing. "I see you like the show I put on for you." Inuyasha laughed chaotically. This time he had his Tetsusaiga.**

**Cloud gripped his Apocalypse tightly, ready to fight. "Kaze no Kizu!" Inuyasha screamed out as he let out his signature attack. Cloud picked Kagome up and dodged it. "Kaze no Kizu! Kaze no Kizu! Kaze no Kizu!" The land was being ripped apart by his relentless attacks. Devastation was omnipresent.**

"**Cloud, you go on. I'll take care of him." Kagome said stubbornly, narrowing her eyes at Inuyasha.**

"**Are you crazy?!?" Cloud shook her shoulders, but Kagome broke away and shot an arrow right at Inuyasha's Tetsusaiga. As expected, it changed back into a rusty sword. Kagome then took out the green orb and held it close to her.**

**_Onegai… Work for me, Materia!_ Kagome could practically feel the power seething through her fingers. She held her hands out in front of her. _Hmmm… I wonder what spell it is… I guess we'll find out._**

**Green light shot into Inuyasha and he changed into a frog. "Nani? Wow, this is useful." Kagome said earnestly. "It stopped Inuyasha from attacking and it didn't even hurt him." She laughed, ran to the Tetsusaiga and took it with her.**

**Kagome didn't have to run for too long. Cloud was fighting off both Hakudoushi and Bankotsu. "This looks like a job for you, Leviathan!!" Kagome whipped out the red Materia and summoned it. A huge blue dragon came out of nowhere and hit Bankotsu with a Water Attack just as he tried to hit Cloud with a bolt of lightning. **

**Well, needless to say, Bankotsu was unconscious. Water conducts electricity. Hakudoushi stared at Kagome in astonishment. Cloud ran over to Kagome and gave her a hug. "You okay?" He asked her.**

"**I'm fine." Kagome put the red Materia back in her pocket. "Inuyasha is a frog, but I don't know for how long. You take care of Hakudoushi and I'll look for Sesshoumaru and Sephiroth."**

"**No! It's too dangerous!" Cloud frowned. "And there's no guarantee that they'll protect you if something goes wrong."**

**_Hmmm… He has a point. But if Inuyasha changes back and comes here, I don't think I'll be able to fight him again._ Kagome frowned thoughtfully. _I have to keep the Tetsusaiga away from him so he won't do as much damage. And so far, Cloud is my best shot at protection. I hope Tifa and the others get here soon._**

"**Okay, I'll stay." Kagome nodded and moved out of the way so Cloud could continue his fight with Hakudoushi. She allowed her thoughts to wander, so that's she had to dodge Kikyo's arrow at the last possible moment.**

**_Baka! How could I have been so inattentive?!?_ Kagome scolded herself. **

"**Where is my Inuyasha? What did you do to him?" Kikyo snapped, sending about five more arrows in her reincarnation's direction. Kagome dodged three, but two still got her in the left arm.**

"**Ite!" Kagome cried out, breaking Cloud's concentration. Bad mistake.Four arrows plunged right into Cloud's back. He fell to the ground. "IIE!!" That did it. Someone was going to get hurt. Kagome ran over to Cloud's body and knelt down by it. He was out like a light. **

"**Kikyo… You're finished!" Kagome took Cloud's Apocalypse, which was a bit heavy for her. She put the Toad and Leviathan Materia in his sword. _I have to make this work… Combine your strengths!!!_ Purple light came from nowhere.**

"**Leviathan!" Kagome cried out. The dragon came out again and attacked Kikyo, Hakudoushi, and Bankotsu (who was still unconscious.) Then they all changed into frogs. Kagome picked up Cloud's body and put him on Leviathan's back. She sat behind Cloud, supporting him. **

"**Fly!!" Kagome commanded the great dragon and it obeyed, flying in the direction of the village. She caught sight of Inuyasha chasing after her and commanded Leviathan to hit him. It obeyed once again, changing Inuyasha's now unconscious body into a frog.**

**Leviathan was an extremely fast flyer, so Kagome reached the village without any trouble. As soon as Leviathan's head touched the ground, it vanished completely. "Kagome-chan!!" Sango ran over hurriedly.**

**Kagome held up Cloud's body and his sword. During the flight, she had managed to take out the arrows, but she couldn't stop the bleeding. "Sango-chan, I need some Materia to heal Cloud!" She shouted.**

**Sango nodded and sped off to the hut, coming back out with Yuffie, Miroku, and Vincent. Kagome caught sight of the children, Kirara, and Ah-un playing not too far away. Vincent undressed Cloud from the waist up and used a green-colored Materia to revive him.**

**Miroku put pressure on Cloud's arrow wounds to stop the bleeding. Then Yuffie expertly bandaged them. Kagome found herself fascinated with Cloud's muscular body. _Wow… Okay, Kagome. Don't get too excited…_ She gulped and tore herself from his body long enough to look into his open eyes. _Oh no!!! Don't panic, don't panic, don't panic. He can't possibly know I was ogling him like that. Kami-sama, he's smirking at me! Time to panic! He knows, he knows, he knows!_**

**Miroku and Sango picked up Cloud's body and carried him off before either Kagome or Cloud could say a word. Yuffie shook her head and then turned to Kagome impatiently. "Oi! Give me back my Materia!" Yuffie snapped.**

**Kagome felt around for the orbs in her pocket, but only felt one. She pulled it out and gasped. It was neither red nor green, but purple. A shiny purple orb glistened in her hand. "That's not my Leviathan! What did you do?" Yuffie demanded, snatching it out of Kagome's hand. "What is it?"**

"**I… I don't know." Kagome thought hard. Before, the green Materia made her opponents turn into frogs and the red Materia summoned Leviathan. But not too long ago, every time after Leviathan used its Water Attack, the enemy would turn into a frog. "Could it be they turned into one Materia?"**

"**But… there's no such thing as purple Materia!" Yuffie gulped. "And even if there was, how could _you_ get it?" She ran off to the hut, probably to ask Vincent. Kagome would've followed, but she wanted to check on the kids.**

"**Kagomeeee!!" Shippo squealed and jumped in her arms. "I missed you! We played tag for so long and I got bored. Then we heard a bunch of explosions. Are you okay? Is Cloud okay?"**

"**I'm fine, but Cloud got hit with Kikyo's arrows." Kagome said, overjoyed to see Shippo. "Did Tifa come back yet?"**

"**Nope." Marlene waddled over. "I'm starting to get tired of playing tag. And every time I have fun, I hear another explosion and get scared."**

"**Rin _really_ misses Tifa-chan and Sesshoumaru-sama. Did Kagome-chan see Sesshoumaru-sama?" Rin sighed loudly. **

"**Gomen nasai. I didn't see him." Kagome felt like sighing herself. Kohaku suddenly ran over, followed by Kirara and Ah-un. "Kohaku? What's wrong?"**

"**A whole bunch of youkai just showed up! But there were some other weird monsters with them. All kinds!" Kohaku said hastily, moving his hands around. "I think those other monsters were from Marlene's planet."**

"**Everyone, inside!" Kagome commanded. Marlene, Shippo, and Rin ran inside the hut. Sango, Miroku, Yuffie, and Vincent came back out. **

"**Kohaku! You and Kirara stay inside." Sango called out. Kohaku complied, dashing inside the hut and taking the small neko with him. "Kagome-chan!"**

"**Kohaku warned us just in time." Miroku frowned. As soon as the youkai and the monsters showed up, Kagome knew they had their hands full. Literally, Kagome was still dragging Cloud's Apocalypse and Inuyasha's Tetsusaiga around**

"**I have to put these back!" Kagome shouted over the noise of the screeching youkai and rushed inside the hut. She knelt down by Cloud and placed his Apocalypse by him. Kagome turned around to leave, but something tugged her.**

"**Nani?" Kagome whirled around. Cloud was holding onto her shirt. "Cloud, are you okay?" She placed Tetsusaiga on the floor near Kohaku. **

"**I'm fine. What's going on?" Cloud sat up, ignoring the minor pain in his back. "Why did everyone leave?"**

"**We've been ambushed by youkai and monsters from your world." Kagome explained and Cloud stood up instantly. **

"**Rin wants to fight!" Rin protested.**

"**No." Cloud said straightforwardly and left. Kagome gave Rin an apologetic smile and raced outside. There must've been at least one thousand creatures out there and every one of them wanted to kill.**

"**We could really use Tifa and Red XIII right now! Where the heck are they?" Yuffie screamed out as she attacked a large group of youkai. **

"**For all we know, they could be in the same predicament we're in." Vincent frowned as he shot through a couple youkai. **

"**Can any of you heal poison?" Miroku shouted. "Because if things get too time-consuming, I'll have to use Kazaana." It was obvious he was disregarding the poisonous bees flying around. (I forgot how to spell it. Is it Saimyoushu?)**

"**I do." Vincent spoke up. "Once you do that, I'll allow Chaos to take over."**

"**Oh great." Yuffie rolled her eyes and dodged a youkai's claw. Kagome shot through some of them with her arrow.**

**It seemed like a never-ending battle. Cloud would use his spell or command Materia or his Finishing Touch attack. Sango used her Hiraikotsu left and right. Yuffie let loose the fury of Materia and her Gauntlet attack. Miroku attacked the youkai with his staff and charms. Vincent used his gun to shoot most of them, occasionally using Materia. Kagome used her arrows and when she finished them, Cloud, Yuffie, and Vincent gave her some Materia to use.**

"**Vincent! Let's finish it!" Miroku called out. Vincent nodded and transformed into Chaos. "Kazaana!!!!" He cried out and sucked the remaining half of the youkai into his hand. Chaos used its Chaos Saber attack numerous times. Yuffie used her Gauntlet once last time and finished the battle, using his Finishing Touch. They won the battle. Every youkai and monster was dead.**

"**We did it!!" Yuffie squealed with delight and hugged Kagome, much to Kagome's surprise. Then she hugged Miroku. "That was sooo cool!"**

"**I see you defeated my minions." A soft, but deadly voice said. Everyone whirled around. Aeris stood there threateningly, holding Kohaku by the neck.**

"**Kohaku!!!!" Sango shrieked. "Let him go!"**

"**Not until I have Cloud." Aeris sneered at her, squeezing Kohaku's neck. "It's his own fault. He wouldn't let me have the Ancient girl."**

"**Rin!" Kagome gasped out. "Aeris, stop this!" Cloud could only stand there in shock. It was the first time Cloud had seen Aeris since Sephiroth plunged his sword through her stomach and killed her.**

"**Aer-Aeris?" Cloud took a step forward. "I'm right here."**

"**Cloud?" Yuffie looked at Miroku fearfully. Cloud began walking to Aeris, as if he was in a trance.**

"**That's right, Cloud. Come to me and the boy will live." Aeris narrowed her eyes at Kagome. "And don't _you_ try anything."**

**_I really wish I had some arrows right about now…_ Kagome thought hard. _I'm exhausted, too. That battle took a lot out of me… Let's see… What Materia can I use against her? I have Bolt3, Ice3, Bahamut, and Alexander._ **

**Cloud was a few feet away from Aeris now. She tossed Kohaku to the ground and Sango ran over to him. Aeris held out her hand and Cloud took it. "Yameru!!!" Kagome shrieked at the top of her lungs. Everyone froze.**

"**How dare you?!?" Aeris screamed and her eyes glowed red. She wove her hand and Cloud was blown away. He crashed right into Miroku. Aeris summoned Shiva and Ifrit at the same time and sent them both at Kagome.**

**The Hellfire and Diamond Dust were headed right for Kagome. Kagome closed her eyes and held the four Materia close to her. When she opened her eyes, both fire and ice seemed to be right in front of her. She held one Materia in her hand and it seemed like the entire world was purple. Kagome said one word: "Horobosu." The purple Materia soared out of her hands and imploded. The Bolt3 and Ice3 cancelled out Diamond Dust and Hellfire. Bahamut and Alexander attacked Aeris in unison. But Kagome didn't know this, for she was unconscious. **

**When Kagome opened her eyes, Aeris was gone and the single purple Materia was now separated into four separate orbs. She got up slowly, ignoring the incredulous look she got from Yuffie. "You've been out for two hours." Yuffie told her simply. Kagome had been lying on the floor of the hut.**

"**After you blasted Aeris, Bankotsu showed up and fought with Cloud for a bit. Then Kanna came and they left. Cloud's a bit mad at you for injuring Aeris, so he left. Vincent and Sango are searching for a safer place to hide the kids. Miroku is watching the kids. And of course I got stuck here with nothing to do." Yuffie would've babbled on and on, but she saw the look on Kagome's face. "Nani?"**

"**Cloud's… he's mad at me? Why?" Kagome was in shock.**

"**No offense, but you didn't need to give that attack _all_ you had. Couldn't you have saved that for Naraku or something?" Yuffie raised an eyebrow. "You only needed to stop her, not try and kill her."**

"**What else was I supposed to do?" Kagome scowled furiously. "She sent those two monsters at me. I had to defend myself somehow."**

"**Yeah, yeah. I realized that. I had plenty of time to think since you were asleep for so long!" Yuffie sighed loudly. "Sephiroth, Sesshoumaru, Red XIII and Tifa are _still _gone. Why aren't they _back_ yet?!?"**

"**Do you know where Cloud went?" Kagome stood up.**

"**No and I don't care. He's doing his solo thing right now. Don't bother him." Yuffie shrugged and looked up at Kagome. "I'm not sure, but I think he went near that big tree."**

"**Goshinboku?" Kagome blinked.**

"**Yeah, whatever." Yuffie jumped up. "It's not safe for you go off alone. Oh yeah and while the kids were playing, they found a whole bunch of arrows. I'll go get them for you. You stay here!" Yuffie scurried off, happy to use any excuse to leave the hut.**

**Kagome sighed, wanting to punch something. _I didn't have any idea what I was doing. And yet he's still mad at me. Just great. But it's too quiet. And I'm worried about Tifa and Red XIII. They've been gone for so long now. I hope they're okay. I hope Sango and Vincent find another place for us to hide soon…_**

**Yuffie bounded back inside, holding at least fifteen arrows. Kohaku followed after her, carrying the same amount. Kagome put them all in her quiver and looked at Yuffie. "Ikuso, Yuffie." Kagome smiled at the girl as they ran out.**

**Kagome and Yuffie ran into the forest daringly. They finally reached Goshinboku, but Cloud was nowhere to be found. "Geez, why isn't that jerk here?" Yuffie scowled and kicked a nearby tree. **

**Kagome ran over to the Bone Eaters' Well and looked down. _Nothing. Where could he be?_ She frowned. "Are you sure he came this way?" She turned around. Yuffie was nowhere to be found. "Yuffie? Yuffie? Yuffie!?" She ran around the Goshinboku, looking for the female ninja.**

"**Yuffie! Yuffie, come out! This isn't funny!" Kagome became frantic. _No, no. I have to calm down. Someone probably took her. At least they don't have shikon no kakera. What should I do? _**

**Kagome ran around, looking for Yuffie. She called out the girl's name numerous times, but still nothing. Finally, Kagome came to a clearing the forest that she never saw before. She saw a whole bunch of pretty white flowers. She knelt down to touch one and was shocked when they all changed into white doves and began flying all around her.**

"**N-nani?" Kagome took a step back. The sky suddenly darkened ominously. A strong wind began forming. Storm clouds seemed to appear out of nowhere. A single bolt of lightning struck the middle of the field.**

**Kagome ran over to where the bolt hit the ground. There seemed to be some kind of odd hole. She felt something vibrating and took out the Bolt3 Materia. "Nani?" The orb was glowing white. A single dove flew past Kagome and into the hole. Without thinking, Kagome jumped in after it.**

**Kagome hit the ground hard. She was on a blue roof. She stood up. The dove was nowhere to be found. She was in a small village with identical buildings. They all had blue roofs. There seemed to be some kind of odd machine right smack in the middle of the town.**

**Kagome managed to climb down from the roof and found a local villager. "Excuse me, where am I?" She grasped onto the villager's arm.**

**The man stared at her as if she had two heads. "You're in Kalm Town, miss. Are you alright?" The man looked Kagome over.**

"**Uh… Have you ever heard of a town called… 'Midgar'?" _Oh boy… I might as well try, right? Considering I have no idea where I am… _Kagome inwardly sighed.**

"**Oh yes. Midgar isn't too far from here." The man smiled and walked away.**

**_Just great… That's what I get for following a bird. Now I'm in another world and I have no idea where I am…_ Kagome groaned. _But I do know that I have to get to Midgar. Here I go!_ And with that, Kagome began entering each and every building, getting as much information she could about Midgar.**

**So… If you liked it, review, review, review!!!**


	7. Like Lambs to the Slaughter

**Once again, the recurring disclaimer. Blah, blah, blah, I don't own Inu or FFVII. The rich people in Japan own them. And to SOLDIER 1st Class, yes, this is a slight AU of FF&, b/c I never finished the game. Cloud and his party leave for Kagome's world just after he breed his Gold Chocobo & got his Apocalypse in the Ancient Forest.**

_**CHAPTER SEVEN:**_

_**LIKE LAMBS TO THE SLAUGHTER**_

**About an hour later, Kagome had talked to each and every villager of Kalm Town. She now knew that youkai had showed up in this world as well. She knew that to get to Midgar, she would have to fight them on her own. She knew that Midgar was southwest of here. She knew that these monsters dropped various items, including Gil, which was this world's currency.**

**The villagers were gave her 3 Ethers, a Guard Source, and 10 Potions. They also gave her 2000 Gil, a map, some food, and a backpack to hold it all in. They advised her to go to the Chocobo Ranch before going to Midgar. "Arigato!" Kagome cried out, waving at the villagers as she departed from Kalm Town.**

"**Let's see." Kagome took out her map and studied it. "It'll take me a while to get to the Chocobo Ranch, but I hope it'll be worth it…" So Kagome set off southeast in the direction of the Chocobo Ranch. For at least fifteen minutes, Kagome was fine on her own. But then she saw a flash of light and a bunch of monsters and youkai appeared. "NANI?!? Can't a girl get a warning around here?" Kagome shot through three youkai with one arrow. "Good. Now for them."**

**The three remaining monsters stood before her. There were three odd blue elephant-like creatures that shot water out of their mouths at her. Kagome fell to the ground, but got up quickly to attack one with a Bolt3. It instantly died. The elephants attacked her with water again and Kagome hit another with a Bolt3. She did this to the last elephant as well.**

"**I did it!!" Kagome cheered in victory. She received 420 Gil and two Hi-Potions. She continued on merrily, after using a Potion on herself. In her next battle, she faced five of these same water elephants. Needless to say, Kagome departed with 700 Gil, 3 Hi-Potions, and two Ethers.**

**In her fourth battle, a new monster showed up among youkai and one blue elephant. It seemed to be a purple wolf of some kind. It bit her right in the arm and in anger Kagome shot an arrow through it, killing it effortlessly. After this battle, she received one Hi-Potion, one Ether, and 232 Gil.**

**About an hour later, Kagome saw some odd footprints on the ground. "These look like bird tracks. I wonder what they're doing here?" Kagome decided to ignore them because judging by the map, she was close to the Chocobo Ranch.**

**Kagome was so close to the ranch, she could see it. But then she was surrounded by a bunch of small green plant-like monsters. They all punched her simultaneously, but for some reason, Kagome didn't feel hurt at all. It took one arrow to take all of them out. She received 945 Gil, 7 Ethers, and two Lasan Nuts. **

**Kagome practically flew to the Chocobo Ranch. She knew she was safe here for the time being. "Fight after fight after fight…" She was exhausted. "Then I have to go all the way back and then some… but at least I'll have a Chocobo."**

**She was leaning against a fence, a pen possibly. When she turned around, she saw the cutest animal. It seemed to be a golden cross between a duck and an ostrich. Whatever it was, it was magnificent. There were four of them prancing around. "Oh wow." She leaned in close to the nearest one. "You're so cute!!!"**

**Then all of them stopped and looked at her. They all did a little dance together and a red orb came out of nowhere. It fell on the ground near Kagome. "Huh?" She picked it up and looked at it. "Oh! Arigato!" Kagome grinned and ran inside the stables. She found the man she had been told to look for: Choco Billy.**

"**Hello there! I suppose you need a Chocobo! Well, I can't sell any to you. I'll sell you the Chocobo Lure for 2000 Gil, right now." Choco Billy smiled broadly.**

**_Two thousand Gil?!? That's almost half my money! What should I do? What kind of ranch is this anyway? _Kagome sighed. "I'm sort of running low on Gil…"**

"**Suit yourself." Choco Billy shrugged and turned around. Kagome was seething and she stomped outside the stables. She sat on top of the fence and stared up at the sky pensively. **

**_I suppose I lost this battle…_ Kagome moaned in despair. _I have to spend 2000 Gil on a Chocobo Lure that I have to catch myself! This was a waste of time. _Kagome dragged her feet right back into the stables, but she couldn't see Choco Billy. All she could see was the majestic gold-colored Chocobo standing right in front of her.**

**This Chocobo was different from the others. Why wasn't it outside behind the fence like the others? It stared at Kagome unflinchingly and then amazingly, bent its head, as if it wanted Kagome to pet it.**

"**Shinju, back! Don't touch her!" Choco Billy ran over hurriedly. "I'm so sorry! Did she attack you? I'm sorry!!"**

"**No, no. Shinju, right? She didn't attack me." Kagome held her hands up. "She's beautiful. There's something special about her."**

"**You're darn right!" Choco Billy nodded his head. "It's odd though. This a Gold Chocobo, the rarest of her kind. Shinju barely lets _me_ look at her. She's a very violent, aggressive Chocobo. I'm keeping her here for a friend of mine."**

"**Shinju…" Kagome pet the Chocobo's head affectionately. **

"**Wow… She didn't attack you or anything." Choco Billy shook his head. "Would you happen to know a man named 'Cloud Strife'?"**

"**Yes, I do!!" Kagome blurted out.**

"**Well then, why didn't you say so?" Choco Billy grinned. "This here, is Cloud's Gold Chocobo. It took him a long time to breed one, but he doesn't give up too easily. You go on and take her."**

"**Me?!?" Kagome blinked. "Why?"**

"**Because if Shinju likes you, then I have no choice but you like you as well. You go on and save Cloud, wherever he is." Choco Billy fished around in his pocket.**

**Kagome was still in shock as she petted Shinju's head. "So you belong to Cloud, ne?" She cocked her head to one side. **

"**Here you go." Choco Billy handed her 2000 Gil. "Get to Cloud safely, wherever he is. Be safe. Shinju, take care of her!"**

"**Arigato!" Kagome grinned at Choco Billy and led Shinju out of the stables. She then went to the Vegetable Store and bought one Pahsana Greens, one Tantal Greens, and one Krakka Greens for Shinju.**

"**Ikuso, Shinju." She jumped on Shinju and the Gold Chocobo sped off. Shinju somehow knew to go in the direction of Kalm Town and Midgar. **

**Kagome decided to check on her supplies. She now had 4847 Gil, 6 Hi-Potions, 6 Ethers, 5 Potions, and three different Greens. "Wow. I'm doing well so far…" She grinned happily. And Shinju was fast. Very fast.**

**About a half hour later, Kagome and Shinju reached the city gates of Midgar. "Are you ready, Shinju?" Kagome gulped, looking at the gates. The pollution was practically seething around her. "I suppose I'll have to ignore the smell…" **

**Shinju raced in the city. Kagome was shocked at the pollution, litter, and smoke. The city was so dirty! Shinju raced past bewildered city dwellers. Kagome tried to keep her head down and ignore the stares. She dozed off for a while, but then Shinju stopped abruptly. "Huh?" Kagome looked up groggily.**

**Kagome was next to a huge wall with a long cable that seemed to go up to the heavens. Two small children were climbing up the cable. The wall was covered with graffiti and Kagome could make out the words "No Mercy" written in green letters. The "o" in "NO" was an angry face.**

"**Shinju… Where should we go now?" Kagome sighed. "Now that we're actually in Midgar, I have no idea what to do…" _I wish someone had told me more about this place… I do know that Tifa has a bar somewhere. But I have a feeling there's more than one bar in this place…_**

**Shinju began swiftly running again and Kagome found herself in a town with a whole bunch of buildings. Shinju first turned left and passed a huge, expensive-looking entrance. Shinju and Kagome entered a store near a woman with a pot.**

**Kagome bought a Restore Materia and then bought herself meal at the restaurant. She found out the name of this town was "Wall Market". She knew why. There were so many shops there. Sure, she got more stares because of Shinju. She also knew that rumors must be flying around about her now.**

"**Ikuso, Shinju." Kagome whispered to Shinju, jumping on the Chocobo's back. Shinju ran out of Wall Market. They were now in a wrecked playground. "What happened here?" Kagome cocked her head to one side.**

**Shinju squawked and trotted around the playground for a bit. She then ran full speed ahead for a gate in front of the playground. "Nani? We have to go in?" Kagome instantly shot an arrow through the gates, destroying them. **

**_Ok… That was a bit rash of me… I suppose I'm a bit desperate. And exhausted._ Kagome inwardly sighed as Shinju raced in through the gates. Battle cries were heard. Kagome's head shot up attentively. Explosions were heard all around. Destruction was everywhere. **

**Shinju squawked angrily when a bunch of fire shot out at them. The Chocobo dodged it effortlessly, but was still furious. They seemed to be next to a train station. Well, there went the train. More screams were heard. People were running around everywhere. **

**Kagome finally saw the cause of all the destruction: a huge green dragon with a red/pink stomach. "I suppose I have to take care of it…" Kagome hopped off Shinju. She took out the Bahamut Materia and summoned it. **

**The dragon responded by sending a flamethrower at Kagome. She let out a scream, held Shinju's neck close to her and closed her eyes. A single deafening gunshot was heard and then a huge plop. Kagome opened her eyes. The dragon was dead and she had 1400 Gil.**

**Kagome looked around for the person who shot the dragon and saved her life. She finally caught sight of a tall, hugely-built, muscular man with a gun where his right hand should've been. The man stomped over and looked down at her.**

"**What the heck are _you_ doing with Shinju?" The man narrowed his eyes at her. "You must know Cloud then. Have you seen him?"**

"**H-Hai…" Kagome said nervously. "Thank you for saving me. And yes, I've seen Cloud. But not here."**

"**Hmm? Your welcome." The man said gruffly. "My name is Barret Wallace. Nice to meet you. So that means Cloud's still in that other world, eh?"**

"**Hai." Kagome nodded. "My name is Kagome."**

"**Eh? So you're the girl Tifa was talking about…" Barret smiled. "So you are an ally. Once I saw Bahamut, I thought Cloud was here… Guess I got my hopes up too soon. But come, on. Welcome to Sector 7 Slums… or what's left of it, anyway."**

**Barret led Kagome and Shinju into the ruins of the Sector 7 Slums. There was one building standing in all the rubble. "Is that Tifa's Bar?" She pointed to the structure Barret was leading her to.**

"**How'd you know?" Barret raised an eyebrow.**

"**Marlene told me about it." Kagome shrugged. Then she put two and two together. "You're Marlene's father?!?"**

"**Yes, I am." Barret sighed. "Is she okay?"**

"**She's fine. She's making plenty of friends and playing with them. Kohaku, Kirara, and Ah-un are protecting them." Kagome would've said Yuffie as well, but then she remembered that she had lost Yuffie before she came here.**

"**Tifa! Red XIII! Cid!" Barret shouted out, sitting on the steps of the bar. "Get out here!" They all did hurriedly and Tifa stared in shock at Kagome.**

"**Kagome?!?" Tifa rushed forward and hugged her.**

"**Shinju?" Cid crossed his arms over his chest. "What the #$ is she doing here? And who's this girl?" Kagome was shocked at Cid's language, which reminded her of Inuyasha, which made her a tiny bit sad.**

"**She brought me here. I had no idea where I was." Kagome smiled fondly at the smart Chocobo. She took the Tantal Greens out of her backpack and tossed it to Shinju. "Tifa, what's going on? Why aren't-"**

"**Calm down, Kagome." Tifa held her hands up. "We came back to get supplies and check on Midgar. But yesterday morning, a vast ambush came."**

"**That dragon was the last of them." Red XIII spoke up. "We were so tired of fighting. It wasn't that easy fighting them off by ourselves."**

"**We were ambushed too. Sephiroth and Sesshoumaru left to find Naraku without us. Yuffie is missing and Cloud is angry at me." Kagome sighed. "Vincent and Sango were looking for a new hiding place for the kids." **

"**Why is Cloud mad at you?" Tifa cocked her head to one side. Shinju looked up and blinked at Kagome. Sighing, Kagome started from the beginning, from when Cloud and Kagome had traveled back to Kagome's time and ended with fighting the dragon. Once she finished, everyone stayed silent.**

"**It seems you have the ability to combine two or more Materia into one when you're in danger." Red XIII observed. "That skill could come in handy. But Cloud wasn't upset with you, he was upset with himself. As for Yuffie, we'll have to look for her. I bet Sango and Vincent already found that new hiding place."**

"**What makes you so sure?" Kagome cocked her head to one side.**

"**You found a new rift between the worlds." Tifa explained to her. "While you were in that rift, you lost an entire day."**

"**I did?!?" Kagome shouted in shock. "How?"**

"**No one can control time and space." Cid rolled his eyes. "You're lucky an entire century didn't pass. I've heard stories." Kagome fell silent.**

**_An entire day passed?!? I don't remember a thing. Cid is right; I am lucky. I just hope everyone else was as lucky as I was_. Kagome looked up at the polluted sky. No, that wasn't even a sky. **

"**If I can get here, then what's stopping Bankotsu or Hakudoushi from coming here?" Kagome asked after a while. "Or did they come here already?" Out of nowhere, Kagome could sense about twenty shikon no kakera. "NANI?"**

"**Be careful what you wish for, Kagome." An ominous voice said from above them. They all looked up and saw Sephiroth grinning down at them. _Grinning?!? Oh no, this can't be good… _Kagome shuddered in fear.**

"**It's just Sephiroth." Tifa shrugged. "Don't look so scared."**

"**D-demo. He has shikon no kakera!" Kagome pointed at Sephiroth, who was now standing before them. "Did you join forces with Naraku?"**

"**Yes, I did. I'm tired of taking orders from a spiky-head fool." Sephiroth laughed. "Naraku and I really are very muck alike. He killed Kikyo, I killed Aeris. He took control of Kikyo because he feared her power. And now… I have control of Aeris. But enough of that. You will all die!"**

**They were all frozen. That is, except Shinju. She squawked furiously at Sephiroth and then had to dodge an Ice3. "Insolent little pigeon. I should kill you off first." Sephiroth grinned at the fear on Kagome's face.**

**_Oh no… what do we do? What do we do? Where's Cloud?_ Kagome's chin quivered. _Is this… really the end?_ Without flinching, Sephiroth drew his sword, leapt forward and tried to slash through Tifa, but Red XIII jumped in the way at the last second. Everyone watched his body fall to the ground, never to get up.**

"**Oh, that's a shame. I really wanted to bring her dead body to Cloud." Sephiroth sneered at the red animal's dead body.**

"**N-no!" Tifa screamed as Sephiroth sliced through Cid next. **

"**To Highwind!!" Were Cid's last words. He was dead before he hit the ground. Kagome stared in shock, but Barret shot at Sephiroth, breaking her trance. Tifa and her jumped on Shinju. Shinju dashed out of Sector 7, leaving Barret with Sephiroth. **

**_Now would be a really good time for me to combine Materia… But I can't control it, it just comes to me… I can't believe Cid is dead. Tifa looks so distraught. _Kagome sighed as she wrapped her arms tighter around Tifa's waist. _I suppose losing Cid and… Barret! Oh no. Marlene… Please stay alive, Barret. For Marlene. She needs you. You're her father._**

"**Yameru, Shinju!!" Kagome shrieked. Shinju halted. "Tifa, I have to help Barret. You get the Highwind and pick us up." Without waiting for Tifa's reply, Shinju dashed off in one direction and Kagome in the other.**

**Kagome took her Materia out of her new backpack. She had Bahamut, Alexander, Bolt3, Ice3, Cure, and the Materia the Chocobo gave her. They were all glowing purple. "I'll use this later." She put the Cure back in her bag, still running. She heard the fatal swipe of Sephiroth's deadly sword and heard something thump. **

**Kagome saw Barret on the ground, near death. It was time. The purple Materia was back. "Horobosu." She whispered and the purple Materia shone like the sun. Alexander, Bahamut, and a giant Chocobo with an odd creature on its back attacked Sephiroth simultaneously. Then Bolt3 and Ice3 hit him in unison. Kagome ran over to Barret and gave him 4 Hi-Potions.**

**_I need to save the rest. Sephiroth isn't dead yet._ Kagome looked at Sephiroth's body, which was on the ground. _He won't stay unconscious for long. I hope Tifa gets here soon! _As if to answer her frantic plea, a huge brown ship comes into view.**

**A long rope is brought down and Kagome ties it around Barret's waist. She then climbed on his back and held on tightly to the rope. The Highwind begins moving higher and faster.**

**_If Sephiroth chases after us, I'll have to fight him. I'm sure Tifa's having enough problems piloting the ship._ Kagome gulped. _Don't look down, don't look down. Oh who cares! It's not like this day could get any worse anyway!_ **

"**_Be careful what you wish for, Kagome."_ Sephiroth's cold words rang through her. _I think I'm going to take his advice…_ Kagome shivered. _Bankotsu and Hakudoushi are the last two people we need here right now. I wonder where we're going?_ Suddenly, the rope began to move upward.**

**In about five minutes, Kagome and Barret were inside Highwind. Barret was still out like a light and bleeding heavily. Shinju had single-handedly pulled them up. "You're amazing, Shinju." Kagome smiled. Shinju knelt down and gently nipped at Barret's check.**

"**Hmm? Whatsa matter?" Barret blinked weakly. Then a wave of pain hit him and he winced. Shinju licked Barret's cheek.**

"**Barret, it's okay. I need you to stay awake for me." Kagome tried to hold back tears. She remembered Marlene's happy face. "Stay awake for Marlene. And I'm going to bandage your wounds. Shinju, can you get some for me?"**

"**I'll… try…" Barret's eyes opened and focused on the ceiling. "Just keep talking." Shinju came back hurriedly with bandages in her mouth. Together, they managed to get Barret to the Highwind Operations Room. They laid him down on the table. Kagome bandaged his wounds and Shinju paced around nervously. **

**Kagome began talking about her earlier adventures with Inuyasha and the others. She told him about how Inuyasha and Shippo constantly fought over nothing. She told him about Sesshoumaru and how ruthless he was. She told him how even though Sesshoumaru acted emotionless, he still let a special girl named Rin travel around with him. She told him about Miroku and his hentai tendencies and his feelings for Sango. She told him about Sango and her violent tendencies and her feelings for Miroku. Every couple minutes, Shinju would have to nip Barret's cheek to keep him awake. **

**Finally, Kagome ran out of stories to tell about the Feudal Era. (The happy ones anyway.) She felt the Highwind stop completely. Tifa came running into the room. "Hurry, Kagome! We're outside Mt. Corel." Tifa and Kagome helped Barret get on Shinju's back.**

**The Highwind had landed near an odd reactor. It was nicely hidden, too. The trio ran down the steps and away from the reactor. They were now on old railroad tracks with holes in them. Tifa led the way, jumping over the first two holes. "We're going back!!!" Tifa jumped down the third hole.**

**Without thinking, Kagome jumped after Tifa. She heard Shinju's squawk of shock, but knew that the Chocobo would follow. Sure enough, she heard the fruitless flapping of wings. Kagome thought she was going to crash, but at the last moment a hole opened up below her and she fell in.**

**Hey, hey, hey! If you liked it: REVIEW!! Reviews are good for the soul.**

Click that button. You know you want to. Ok, ok. I'll use reverse psychology: Don't click the button! Don't you dare click the button! If you do, Demons and Ancients and Penguins will come out of your computer screen and attack you! So don't click the button!


End file.
